The Center of Imagination
by Calculate Freedom
Summary: With a new enemy on the rise, the Guardians need help. Send in a certain mysterious Muse. But when it comes to believing, things are never as simple as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

She was born the third child of five in 573 AD in India to a craftsman, Patoj. Her name was Reshma. Like her older, only sister Ada she was of little use. She could not learn a trade like brothers. Being peasants they were not rich. Patoj could only afford education for his oldest son, to better bolster his chances. Girls were a nuisance. Sons could accumulate money, help his business. But girls, what good were they except for cooking, cleaning and marriage? They cost a dowry, taking more than they gave. Sometimes daughter could establish good connections through marriage. Patoj was not a bad man, just a poor one. He did not want many daughters, perhaps one or two, and he did plan to use them as bargaining chips. Yet life did not work out as he wanted.

Ada was a model daughter. Obedient, attractive, strong, skilled. She was a tad more hot-tempered than Patoj would have liked but he figured her husband could soften it. Her abilities for cooking and talent at the loom made up for it he assured himself. Surely Ada would find an excellent husband from _Swayamvara_ *.

Reshma was different. Different from her siblings. Different from everyone. She was generally as obedient as Ada, if not more so, because she was so eager to please. She was almost as attractive as her sister and just as strong. She was perfectly adequate at womanly tasks and nearly Ada's and their mother's equal at weaving. However, there were times when Reshma did not hear, so caught up in her own mind. Reshma experimented with food if not paid attention to and weaved strange, unpredictable images into cloth that were impracticable and time consuming. The hours Reshma wasted were spent staring at nothing, often babbling to herself. Patoj believed it to be a phase of childhood. That was until she was of marrying age and the problem got no better. His second daughter was wrong in the head.

Thus, though but a few years separated the sisters, Ada was married and Reshma was not. Ada's husband was quite well off, for a peasant, and altogether a good man for Patoj's good daughter. Reshma's parents never deluded themselves following Ada's wedding that Reshma would ever marry. Though it was _dharma_ , sacred responsibility, to do so unless Reshma chose a life of renunciation Patoj they knew it would not be possible. What parents would willing accept Reshma into their son's life? She was kept home to help where she could but ultimately be a burden on the family and family name. Thankfully Ada's husband and parents-in-law did not realise until after the wedding that one of their children was abnormal. But by then Ada had proven herself a dutiful wife untouched by her sister's peculiarity.

It was not long after Ada left that Patoj's eldest of his three son's married. It was as if Ada had never gone. The girl was meeker than his own two daughters and not quite as capable as Ada but she was good for his boy Rajiv. Her parents had not minded about Reshma nor had it affected the dowry received, since their family had many daughters and only one son. It almost made up for the dowry Patoj had paid for Ada.

Chhavi, Rajiv's wife, was frequently tasked with Reshma's care when her mother was busy. Over time the two became friends. Chhavi had no one familiar in her new surroundings. There was awkwardness with Rajiv as they got to know one another and she had to respect her elders, unable to open up to them. The youngest two sons were either absorbed in their learning or playing. They were male and too young. They would not understand. But Reshma was unlike anyone Chhavi had ever met. Though prone to episodes in which she was unresponsive to what was in front of her or incoherent, Chhavi did not fear Reshma. She was kind and her strangeness oddly refreshing. Most of Reshma's thoughts were unfathomable to Chhavi but Reshma provided companionship. At first Chhavi was wary to confide in Reshma, frightened that any shared secrets would spill out. Surprisingly, given that her curious thoughts slipped out into her words and actions, she could be trusted to keep of the darkest of things hidden.

Reshma approached eighteen, unmarried, and Patoj began to contemplate sending his daughter to lead a religious life. There she would be looked after, the strain of her incapable work and hungry mouth would be lifted and their family would not be judged for allowing her to go on unbound to a man. Yet one day, some of Reshma's bizarre weavings took the interest of a rich family. They saw her extraordinary images as art, not knowing 'that odd girl' made them. Some were purchased and more were requested, as well as finer material provided to work with. What she produced sold for a fairly large sum of money, nothing too astronomical but impressive nonetheless. Reshma could now earn her keep and was there to stay. Perhaps Patoj could even get her a husband.

A few richer families brought Reshma's unique work to show off in their homes but the trend did not catch on at a too large scale. The maker of the remarkable weavings remained a secret. For if the public became aware who made them sales would drop to obscurity. Reshma was content to make them but Patoj was a little disappointed her anonymity would mean no bids for her hand.

The profit and success earned from her work aided the household tremendously. It overshadowed their reputation as the family with 'that odd girl' and increased their wealth to a more comfortable state. Had this been a story of prosperity it may have ended with Reshma married to a well-off, educated man who cared for her despite her weirdness and their family happy and thriving with three sons married to beautiful, rich, skilful brides in fruitful jobs with many children. Alas, this is what truly happened.

Chhavi was looking after Reshma and getting water for the family, leaving her very young twins and toddler with her mother-in-law. Something about Reshma seemed unusual, besides her regular unusualness. _Maybe she is becoming sick_ , worried Chhavi, _I do hope she feels better quickly_. On their way back from the river, carrying the water carefully, Reshma halted abruptly. The air smelt of bread burning and charring in a fire.

Without a word, mouth hanging open as if screaming, Reshma collapsed to the ground. Chhavi shrieked in panic and knelt over her friend and sister-in-law. Blood trickled from Reshma's nostrils and ears in brilliant red streams, rapidly drying as the blood flow stopped moments later. Reshma grew still and unseeing. Chhavi grabbed Reshma's shoulders, shaking them and screaming her name but she did not awaken.

Abandoning the water, Chhavi ran to the house thanking all the gods and goddesses it was not far. When her mother-in-law came to see what all the fuss was she wailed about what had happened before falling to her knees sobbing. Bipasha was a caring but rational woman. She gathered everyone else except Chhavi and Rajiv's children, grateful they were all home that day, and recounted Chhavi's tale. She sent her middle son to fetch the physician and the priest and left her youngest son, Ashish, with her three grandchildren.

Once she had done so she asked Chhavi to show them where Reshma was. Still in tears, Chhavi led them to Reshma's fallen body. When they came in sight of the body Chhavi began bawling uncontrollably. Rajiv attempted to console his wife as Reshma's parents examined their daughter. It was an obvious conclusion. Reshma was dead.

Bipasha took Chhavi to the kitchen as Patoj and Rajiv carried the body back. The physician was sent away with apologies and offerings of food for his trouble. Ashish went to the river, for the water for the funeral. Once the body was placed down it remained untouched until approaching dusk as the priest began to prepare. Mantras were chanted, purified water placed in her mouth, her head moved to face southwards and a flame lit.

Dusk arrived and the body was washed by the family, reciting mantras as they did so. Sufficiently cleaned, her big toes were tied together, hands placed in a position of prayer and she was swathed in a plain white sheet.

The family mumbled hymns over Reshma. Chhavi sniffled, clutching one of the twins close to her chest, as she watched her friend lie there, forehead smeared with turmeric and a colourful garland of flowers around her neck. Chhavi focused on the mismatched, garish flowers during the wake, comforted that Reshma would have liked them. Patoj was startled by his daughter's sudden death, though in hindsight it seemed probable. Reshma was merely in her early twenties but had been showing signs of decline. The last few years Reshma had grown worse, prone to more frequent and violent episodes. Her weaving grew even more outlandish and had she not brought in the profit she did Patoj would have sent her away long ago as she became less helpful in daily life.

It was not unexpected, Reshma's death. Patoj was sad, yes, that his remaining daughter died so young. Yet, underneath that was something akin to relief. The burden Reshma placed on the family is gone. If only the funeral was not so expensive. Now Patoj had to find his middle son, Bhaskar, a bride.

Reshma was brought on a stretcher to the sight of cremation. Women could not attend the cremation and the children were too young to go so they left once the pyre was built. Patoj, as _karta_ **, circled the body three times counter-clockwise and sprinkled holy water. At last the pyre was set alight with a roar, the burning of Reshma witnessed by Patoj, Rajiv, Bhaskar and Ashish. When at last Reshma was nothing but ash the four men returned home.

Bathing and changing of clothes took place in the household that night. The family gathered for a meal, eating and thinking of Reshma. Her final weaving, just finished that morning, depicted a wild scene of images no one recognised and what appeared to be a spirit woman rising from the chaos. What she was trying to portray was lost on them, save the woman blossoming from the cloth. The message was clear, or so they believed.

Had this been a story of tragedy it may have ended here, with the shocking death of strange young woman. Or maybe further death and despair would have ensued. Alas, this is what truly happened.

Rajiv went on to become a reasonably successful merchant and left home with Chhavi and their three children a few months following the funeral. Bhaskar took to his father's craft, had several children and was left the house after his parent's death. He became especially apt at sculpting. Ashish chose a life of renunciation, leaving the village to apprentice as a priest. Ada was happy with her husband and new life. Motherhood suited her, but all her children knew better than to misbehave. Bipasha died three years after Reshma because of illness and Patoj followed a couple of months later. That long ago people died much younger than they do now, so they were considered to have lived long lives.

The proud parents left Earth pleased with their children's futures. However, they did not join Reshma in death. Reshma had died the moment there were multiple ruptures in her brain, inevitable for weeks and unseen until she dropped dead. It was only seconds, her transition from living to not. The pain she experienced in those seconds was all-consuming, searing. In a lightning fast final thought Reshma knew it would be fatal, the pain she felt. Then she knew nothing.

But she was not dead anymore.

* _Swayamvara_ in ancient India was the practice of choosing a husband, from among a list of suitors, by a girl of marriageable age.

** _karta_ is the eldest male relative (at the time in vague terms)

 **A/N: For those hoping for Guardians, hold on. They will all be present next chapter. This will probably be the longest of all the chapters. The next is definitely shorter. I apologise if I mangled Indian culture and history. It's my first attempt at it. Please tell me if any of my facts are off or offensive.**

 **Thanks, and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**My first review! So excited! Warning: it gets more depressing later on. Enjoy the Guardians.**

The Guardians are gathered for their quarterly meeting. Well, all except Jack. It is not long after another outstanding, hope filled Easter, eleven years following Pitch's most recent defeat. Bunny is delighted to share his success with his fellow Guardians, taking extra special pride in his holiday because of his failure those eleven years ago. Unfortunately a certain jolly, blue-eyed Russian man feels the need to insist that his holiday is better and Bunny cannot stand for it.

"Christmas is _not_ better than Easter," Bunny snaps. "Just coz ya keep sayin' it doesn't mean it's true. And you bloody know it."

North chuckles, his belly shaking. "Ah, but what holiday is children's favourite? Is Christmas. Children want my toys more than ze painted eggs, Rabbit-Man," North declares, poking Bunny in the shoulder.

Bunny bristles before his eyes light up and he smirks. "But what season is everyone's favourite? Spring. And Easter signifies its beginning, Fat-Man." Bunny crosses his arms looking triumphant. North's cheerful smile never falters.

"Ze children still like Christmas better."

Bunny cries out in exasperation.

Ignoring the bickering Guardians, Sandy and Tooth chat amicably. More accurately, Tooth babbles and Sandy conjures the occasional sand image. The meeting has yet to start until the infamous late-comer Jack Frost arrives. Sandy, North and Bunny have a wager. Sandy bets Jack will show up over two hours late. North bets Jack will be less than two hours late. Bunny thinks he will completely forget.

When Tooth's constant stream of chatter fades the Sandman becomes concerned. Tooth does not stop talking unless there is a serious reason. He turns to see what she is looking at and sees the moon shining with an unearthly blue glow. The Man in the Moon wants to speak with the Guardians. North and Bunny are so caught up in their argument they do not realise.

"Boys!" Tooth interrupts. "It's the Man in the Moon."

"What?" asks North, his gaze landing on his old friend. "Oh, Manny! How is moon?"

Question marks flash over Sandy's head. "Dunno, mate. Pitch can't be back yet," Bunny muses. Tooth shushes the others frantically.

The moonlight shines onto the emblem on the floor of the workshop and it opens to reveal a large, rising crystal. "What is going on?" North exclaims at the same time Tooth mutters; "That, that doesn't make sense." A rapid succession of images appear over Sandy's head and Bunny stares in shock.

Finally Bunny says; "A new Guardian? We just got Jack and look what 'e's like! We don't need help!"

Despite Bunny's protests the crystal rises further, light scattering from it and a shape forming in its glow. The Guardians do not speculate who their new team member will be this time, only watch in confusion. A woman fleshes out in the light. Sandy recognises her immediately. The other three Guardians remain bewildered.

"Who is it?" Tooth wonders aloud. "I've never seen her."

Both North and Bunny share feeling of vague familiarity. North notices Sandy's happy grin. "Do you know her Sandy?" The little man nods and over his head appears books, an easel and paintbrush, music notes and a lightbulb turning on. Tooth remains lost, Bunny racks his brains but it is North, after stroking his beard, who gasps with realisation. The large Russian runs from the workshop with the agility of a much younger, fitter man.

Minutes later he returns, carrying a hefty, ancient tome. "Made quick trip to my library," North informs them, patting the book and sending clouds of dust flying off it. "I just remembered I have zis." He looks extremely pleased with himself for the accomplishment.

Embossed on the scarlet cover, slightly cracked at the edges, in big, bronze letters is ' _The Book of All True Myths, Legends and Spirits Volume II_ '. "She will be in here," North tells them confidently, "or else Jack is playing prank."

"Um, North?" Tooth twitters nervously.

"Yes, Toothy?" he responds, opening the musty pages and blowing away the clinging dust. Bunny gets the brunt of it and coughs. Sandy sneezes noiselessly.

"Are you sure it's…" Tooth pauses, searching for the right word, "current? What if she's a younger spirit like Jack or-"

North cuts her off with his bellowing laughter. "Do not worry. It keeps itself up-to-time. See?" He flips to the later pages and comes to a picture of Jack. Underneath it is a very brief description of him.

'Jack Frost, Winter Spirit

Created 1712 AD

Has control over and the ability to conjure ice, snow and frost. Often called the bringer of winter. In 2012 became the Guardian of Fun.'

"Are we all in there?" Tooth begins flicking through the book until North slams his hand down the page about leprechauns.

"Yes," he assures her before searching himself through the volume for the mysterious spirit woman. "Now let us find new Guardian."

Easier said than done. It takes another good couple of minutes to find the page they are looking for. Once they do, though after much hesitation and deliberating, the Guardians examine the picture to confirm it. It matches MiM's message almost perfectly, down to the silk straight hair and light, floaty dress. The woman in the picture has black hair with what appears to be small flecks of bright colour in the strands, warm brown skin and amber brown eyes streaked with charcoal grey. She is not a petite as Tooth, more shapely, and as far as the picture goes about average height. Her dress is ethereal and pretty, but like it was stained by red wine and grape juice. She looks strange.

There is very little information underneath her picture.

'Name unknown, most commonly called the Muse

Created 595 AD

Said to be inspiration personified and give ideas and inspiration to humans. Not much else is known about the Muse.'

North points to the Muse. "Is zis who Man in Moon meant?" he asks Sandy. The Sandman nods vigorously. "Excellent! Could you get her?"

Sandy gives North thumbs up, forms a hat of sand above his head and tips it as if to say; "It would be my pleasure. I shall see you soon." With that Sandy flies away in a golden plane made of Dreamsand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: The stuff in** ** _italics_** **is French  
** In Lyon, France a little girl named Madeline Daviau, age five, sits in her room having tea with her two imaginary friends and a fourth companion. Anyone that walked in on the party would have seen Madeline talking to herself quite contently at a small table, pouring invisible tea from an invisible teapot for invisible guests.

"Would you like some tea, _Mademoiselle_ Rouge, _Monsieur_ Pierre and _Mademoiselle_ Ciel?" Madeline chirps politely in French.

" _Oui_ , _merci beaucoup_ ," Pierre says in a funny, posh voice which makes Madeline giggle. Pierre can be so silly sometimes.

"Don't call me _Mademoiselle_!" Rouge demands. "It's just Rouge!" Sometimes Rouge acts fierce but she really is friendly. Only with Madeline, Pierre and Ciel though. Occasionally _mère_ and _père_ if they are nice to Madeline. She can get very angry at mean people. It makes her tail twitchy.

Ciel smiles. She does not come as often as Pierre and Rouge but when she does it is very exciting. When Ciel comes Madeline can touch Pierre and Rouge, even though she usually can't because they are from another world which is hard to get from, and they always stay longer. That is because Ciel is magic. She does lots of really amazing tricks, some so extraordinary they seem impossible. Madeline wants to do magic one day like Ciel. "Tea would be lovely," Ciel says. "And because you are so lovely I have a present for you."

Madeline grins in anticipation, showing off the half grown bottom tooth. It is her absolute first grownup tooth. Ciel grins back with her eyes. A lot of the time Ciel doesn't smile with her mouth but Madeline is smart and knows eye-smiles mean just as much as regular smiles, especially from Ciel.

With the sweep of her arm Ciel makes a china teapot appear, a china jug of frothy milk, a china bowl full of sugar cubes, a china pot of honey and four china teacups. On the tea set are tiny vines and buds of unopened flowers. Steam curls from the spout of the teapot, wound with delicate stems that shift ever so slightly as though they are swaying in the breeze. Madeline gushes over tea set, thanking her friend profusely, Rouge cheers and Pierre claps.

"You're welcome," Ciel replies. "May I have some tea?"

Instantly Madeline lifts the teapot and pours Ciel a cup. To her delight the flowers on the pot and on Ciel's cup begin to bloom and unfurl. Madeline pours everyone some tea and it has the same results, though each one different from the other. Putting milk, honey and sugar in the tea has an identical effect until the entire tea set is adorned in beautiful flowers. Most magnificent of all is on the teapot, where a face emerges in the arrangement of petals and leaves.

The surprise is not over just yet. "Pour some tea on the table," Ciel instructs once everyone has their tea. Madeline is baffled by this request but does it anyway. She trusts Ciel. Instead of staining the tablecloth the liquid stops before hitting the surface. It begins to grows and mould into various shapes, changing colours as it does so. Finally the entire table is covered in an array fit for high-tea: intricately decorated biscuits, cakes and sandwiches stacked in tiers; napkins embroidered with fluttering butterflies; the tablecloth becoming a lush, green meadow. It is fantastic.

Madeline breaks out in another stream of thanks but Ciel brushes it off. " _Bon appetite_ ," Ciel announces and the tea party truly starts.

In Madeline's opinion it was the best tea party ever. She could practically taste every delicious thing with such detail it was heavenly. But when she went to dinner she was not full at all! Afterwards Madeline raced back to her room, slightly worried that Ciel might have left. To her relief all her friends were still there. So the four settled down for an evening chat, Madeline glad to get to spend so much time with her companions. She does not care what _mère_ says. They are real.

That is how Sandy finds them: a human child with light brown curls waving her hands about animatedly. She is talking with a lithe man, cobwebs draped in his hair and paper yellow skin defined by bold, black strokes; a little hybrid girl with deer antlers sprouting from her head, crimson red hair, racoon-like marking around her eyes and a racoon tail; and the Muse.

The Muse does not turn to the window from which Sandy watches, peeking through the gap in the curtains, when he arrives. However she seems to sense his presence, although he is hidden. " _Excusez-moi_ Madeline," the Muse interjects kindly in flawless French, "but I must leave. I am expected elsewhere."

"Oh," the human child looks disappointed. "You'll come back soon, right?"

"Of course." The child's face brightens considerably.

"Good," the child affirms. " _Au revoir_! I'll miss you!"

To Sandy's surprise the strange man and girl hybrid also say their goodbyes. He thought they were simply imaginary. Maybe the Muse has some effect? "Pleasant travels," the man says.

" _Salut_!" the girl hybrid calls.

" _Bon nuit_ ," the Muse replies. "Sweet dreams, Madeline." The Muse stands and faces the window. To Sandy's further astonishment she looks him in the eye as flower petals and leaves burst from her back like butterfly wings of whites, pinks, yellows and greens. The window curtains fly open and, despite the pane of glass between them and Sandy, he is blown out of sight of the human child. The Muse then moves through the glass like it is water and comes out the other side with spirit and window looking untouched, much to Sandy's great awe. The Muse soars from the window, the curtains shutting behind her, towards where Sandy was swept a short distance away.

Sandy drifts back to the human child's window and peers back into the bedroom. Already the man and the hybrid girl look faded until they are but shadows of what they were moments ago. The child continues to interact with them as though they are in plain sight.

"Sanderson," the Muse greets, flower wings still flapping. "Fascinating, isn't she?" she acknowledges the child, who is nodding her head in agreement to whatever her invisible companions said. "Such vivid imagination. I suspect it will be another two or three years before she stops seeing me. But don't worry. Most likely her belief in you will not waver until _collège_."

A fond smile grows on the Sandman's face, watching the child's innocent play. From her dreams he remembers the extent of her bond to her two imaginary friends and the comfort they bring. When his gaze returns to the Muse her expression has become serious.

"Why are you here?" she asks. Sandy points to himself and a montage of quick-fire sand images flash over his head. No ordinary person, or spirit for that matter, could decipher his meaning out of the split second creations. The Muse is no ordinary person.

"The Guardians?" her brow furrows slightly. "Then let's get to the Pole."

Her flower wings wilt into dust and a small boat resembling a wind-surfboard sized traditional junk with the Muse's personal flair appears floating in mid-air. She jumps on, adjusting the electric blue sail decked with swirls and curlicues. "Would you like a ride?" Sandy shakes his head and she turns her face to the horizon, soft orange sun just beginning to set over the buildings.

The boat creeps forwards in sky, the air underneath it beginning to distort and bubble, becoming laced with jewel bright points of light. "Ready?"

Sandy shoots off on the back of a Dreamsand manta ray. The Muse's vessel speeds up along its winding, rising, falling path towards Santa's Workshop.

 **A/N: Ciel is French for sky and Rouge is French for red. Just a little extra for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Whilst Sandy is off getting the Muse from France, Jack Frost comes a grand total of two and a half hours late. As soon as Jack touches down he launches into an explanation. "I know I'm late but this time I have a really good excuse. You see, I was making this quick snow day in Franz Josef, a little town in New Zealand, with the intention of going to the meeting. But then the kids came out and I mean, isn't it my duty as the Guardian of Fun to help them have even more fun? Like the responsible Guardian I am I was just doing my job, bringing fun." Jack pauses for a moment, thinking back.

"Well, except for Kyle who got grounded for hitting this old guy with a snowball. It wasn't my fault, I swear! But the look on that grumpy geezer's face? Hilarious!" When he sees the accusatory stares from the others he clears his throat and moves on. "Anyway, I was doing my job so well I kind of forgot about the meeting. I remembered eventually though and I'm here now! Hey, Sandy isn't here yet! Sweet! Pay up, sweetheart," Jack turns in Tooth's direction, holding out his hand expectantly.

"Excuse me?" squeaks Tooth, cheeks going pink and feathers ruffling.

"I was talking to Baby Tooth," Jack justifies. As proof Baby Tooth zooms forward, shaking her head at Jack. "Come now," Jack beckons with his hand, awaiting his reward. "A deal's a deal."

"Jack, Sandy was here but he left. That is what we must talk with you about," North explains. Jack sighs in annoyance.

"Fine, you win," he tosses her a small, very white tooth which she catches and holds to her chest like a child would a favourite teddy bear. Baby Tooth, clutching her prize tightly, burrows into Jack's hoodie, feathery head poking out giving the Guardians an excellent view of her smug satisfaction.

"Did you give her one of your baby teeth?" Tooth exclaims, looking a little jealous of her mini Fairy.

Jack shrugs. "Yeah. She won the bet."

North raises a bushy, salt-and-pepper eyebrow. "What bet?"

"That by today I wouldn't be the last one to arrive to the Guardian meeting."

"Enough of your antics, Frostbite!" Bunny interferes, fed up. Jack rolls his eyes. "We have more important things to discuss than you. MiM chose another Guardian."

"What?"

The first thought that goes through Jack's mind is: _Awesome! Another Guardian. I wonder if they like pranks…_ The second thought: _What if they don't like me? What if they hate me?_ Third thought: _What if the others like them better? What if they replace me and I end up alone again?_ Fourth: _Why didn't the Man in the Moon wait for me? I'm a Guardian. He always talks to them but never me. I don't understand._

"Who is it?"

North shows Jack ' _The Book of All True Myths, Legends and Spirits Volume II_ ' and points to the newest Guardian's picture. "Zis is her."

Jack scans the page. "The Muse… Isn't she a human thing? For artists and stuff?" He has heard 'patrons of the arts' praising her name on a passing wind, but more often cursing her for her apparent fickle nature. Usually he would knock over whatever they were doing, if they were so courteous as to leave their window open. "You guys know her?"

"Sandy does," Tooth offers.

"Okay…" Jack draws out the 'a', sceptical. "So what you're saying is you're enlisting practically a stranger to protect the _precious_ children of the world?"

With complete confidence North declares; "Man in Moon chose her, like he chose all of us. Zis means she is Guardian. Also, Sandy trusts her."

The bitter, sarcastic laugh that that escapes Jack's lips reminds them he is a lot older than he appears. "How can you have such blind faith in MiM? It's not like he ever comes down to Earth from his little hovel in space to actually help us. Has he even explained why he chose this new Guardian? What is she like? He, he just, why, ugh," Jack runs his hand through his snow-white hair in frustration.

"Deep Freeze has a point," Bunny concedes. "I said it before and I'll say it again, we don't need another Guardian. We're strong enough as it is. The children believe. Who's MiM to add this Muse sheila to the mix?"

Before the debate can get much further Sandy flies in, a woman on a strange boat behind him. It is the Muse.

Her picture in the old book does not do her justice. The light reflecting off her soft, straight black hair makes it look like a rainbow is trapped inside, shimmering out. The grey streaks of her irises have a metallic gleam and the amber brown is soulful. What is most spectacular is her dress. In the picture it seemed simple and pretty. But outside the page the wine red and deep purple intertwine and bleed into each other in miniscule, perfect detail, slippers over dull platinum peeking out from under the ankle-length skirt.

"Hello Guardians." The Muse leaps lightly onto the ground, her boat folding in on itself behind her. "Why did you summon me?"

"Trust me," Jack leans on his staff. "You did it the easy way." He glares at North, who is oblivious to it and smiles.

"We brought you here because you were chosen as new Guardian!" he booms excitedly.

Instantly she replies; "I don't think I am a suitable choice." The elves preparing for fanfare hesitate, eventually shuffling awkwardly to the side.

A barrage of sand images dance over Sandy's head too fast for his fellow Guardians to read.

"Thank you Sanderson," the Muse answers to the disbelief of the others. How could she have understood him at all? "But I am not who you are searching for." Another assault of sand images. The Muse shakes her head. "It is not only children."

"Uh, well," North interjects, no grasp of the conversation that just took place but eager to continue, "do you know what we do? We protect the children of ze world and keep their wonder, hope, dreams, memories and fun safe. And when something threatens them we help. We defeated Pitch Black. That is what we do."

With utter seriousness the Muse says; "Do you expect me to sing 'ding, dong, the Pitch is dead'? I am aware of your duties."

Jack laughs. "We even have the munchkins!" To illustrate he freezes an elf. The Muse's eyes sparkle with mirth, though she does not grin.

"I do not understand," North's thick eyebrows knit together. "Pitch is not dead and why are you dinging and donging?"

"It's a movie reference," Jack explains, exasperated. "Haven't you seen 'The Wizard of Oz'?"

"Who is zis wizard Oz? Is he powerful?"

Jack groans. "I suppose that is why he is the Guardian of Wonder," the Muse mentions casually. Jack struggles to contain his snort of laughter. He fails.

"Enough boys. We're being rude. We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!" Tooth scolds. "I'm Toothiana, better known as the Tooth Fairy, but you can call me Tooth."

"Oh yes. Names zen Guardian business. I am North! Pleasure to be meeting you!"

"G'day. Bunny. Bunnymund."

"Of course you know Sandy," Tooth chirps, "and this is Jack."

"Hey."

"So that's everyone! Now, what's your name? I'd rather not go on calling you the Muse," Tooth says amicably.

"Reshma," the Muse responds.

"Oh," though still interested Tooth seems slightly subdued by this answer. "That's similar to my mother's name. Are you from India?"

"I was. Nice meeting you. I'll be off then." Reshma, without warning, melts into the floor taking a few elves and yetis with her. Specifically all those assigned to perform the fanfare.

"Crikey!" Bunny cries.

"Cool," Jack breathes.


	5. Chapter 5

Within the massive Workshop, Reshma lurks with a small legion of elves and yetis armed with musical instruments, confetti and flaming torches. Said elves and yeti are currently performing their assigned fanfare for the newest Guardian's initiation under Reshma's critical eye.

With a grand flourish the piece draws to its climax, yetis twirling their torches and elves blasting their instruments. Glitter rains down from the ceiling like diamonds. Some stick to a previously unseen object, a giant letter 'G' for Guardian, making it seem as though it shimmered into existence. The last proud note of the song stretches out, the remaining glitter dissolving into particles so small they are invisible, and the flames topping the yetis' torches flares a violent gold. Reshma claps enthusiastically. "Wonderful idea Doris!" she cheers. "I thought the glitter looked beautiful."

Doris the yeti rumbles something in Yetish.

"I agree, it does add class. While still retaining the impact of confetti." Underneath her bluish grey fur Doris blushes. Out of nowhere Reshma points to a rather skinny yeti. "Jeffery! You are a marvellous dancer. Would you do me the honours of dancing with me?"

Jeffery ponders this and garbles a question.

"There is no music," Reshma amends. Much to the shock of the elves holding them the instruments soar from their grasps and more instrument spring from the walls, until quite the band is gathered. "However, nothing not easily fixed." Jeffery is still unsure. "Please? I believe in you."

The band strikes up flawlessly, the constant beat heavy. Reshma glides forward and grabs Jeffery's arm, somehow managing to drag a yeti, no matter how skinny he is, into the middle of the room. The music builds and encouragingly, Reshma begins to sway. Hesitantly, Jeffery sways with her until he is full out dancing. The other yetis applaud young Jeffery's dancing and elves scurry onto the dance floor to join in. Reshma laughs gleefully, skipping like a sprite amongst bell-topped hats. Jeffery miraculously flips into the air with a grace no animal that size should possess and lands it with a turn, a few kicks thrown in for good measure. An elf is thrown in the air by its comrades but smacks onto its face. A moment later it gets up unharmed and runs to do it again. Some yetis also join in the festivities, though none quite so skilled as Jeffery and Reshma. Doris even finds herself being spun by Bryan, much to her delight.

Meanwhile North is wandering his Workshop forlornly. The ordinarily jolly man is gravely worried. As of yet MiM has not chosen a Guardian unless danger is imminent, generally in the form of Pitch. Could Pitch be back? Could it be something else? There must be some sort of threat to the children in MiM has chosen someone like Reshma to be a Guardian.

To make matters worse for North he has no idea about the safety of those yetis and elves she took. When he finds her she will get a stern talking to. If only they are okay. The other Guardians are currently scouring the world for her, amongst their duties, while North is to remain at the Pole lest she return or MiM try to contact them. It is making him irritable to be left out from the action. He should be searching for his yetis and elves! It is him that was stolen from!

Through all his internal rage and apprehension North hears music playing within his Workshop. It is not Christmas carols, nor is it the yetis testing the musical toys. Naturally he goes to investigate. As the music gets louder he can also hear bells jingling and a woman laughing. What is this? The room it is originating is in the old part of Santoff Claussen that he often uses to practice the fanfare or have the odd after-Christmas concert.

North opens the door to the sight of yetis, elves and the Muse dancing together, under a large glittering 'G' with instruments in the corner playing themselves. The revelry does not stop upon his entrance. Instead the music slowly dies until all the dancing has ceased. Yetis growl their appreciation and elves giggle like fiends. "I suppose you should return to work," Reshma says. The elves snatch up their instruments and sprint away to gorge themselves on cookies. Yetis reluctantly agree, thanking the Muse as they file out. Jeffery looks especially pleased.

When they are gone North stares at Reshma. "You are still here?"

"The Workshop is wonderful," she responds with a shrug, as if every day she rejects offers to be a Guardian and then throws a dance party in another part of the building with hostage yetis and elves. North has a fleeting moment of concern that she and Jack will get into the worst kinds of mischief together.

"Who are you, Reshma?" North asks, unusually hushed. Nothing like his fierce integration of Jack when he first was to become a Guardian. A feeling in his belly told him that it would not be the best approach. "What is your Center?"

"My Center?" she, in turn, is unamused by this. "Though you do not believe it so, a spirit – a Guardian – is more than their Center. Nicolas St. North, you are not as old as I am. You have not experienced the world as I have. This is the truth. Do not think me just my Center. But if I were to have one it would be imagination. If I could be a Guardian it would be of imagination."

The pair sit in silence for several seconds. "Imagination," North begins at last, "is a fine Center. Children need it and as Guardian you would protect it. Zis is what I be telling you earlier."

"Adults need imagination as well," Reshma informs him, displeased and grim, "and imagination does not always protect."

North stands and smiles down at her, but it is sad, this smile. Full of regret. "I understand," he acknowledges. "You are welcome to stay and explore." North's joyful disposition returns with the change of topic, as does the volume of his voice; "After all, Santoff Claussen is home to imagination!"

"Thank you, Nicolas," Reshma says. "I may go find Bryan. I have heard from Doris he is a top-notch cook." North chuckles whole-heartedly.

"He is," the merry Russian assures her, patting his rotund belly as proof.

Once Reshma is left to traverse the Workshop, North returns to the Globe Room and activates the Aurora Borealis. He would rather not use them unless it is an actual emergency but the Guardians need to know he found the Muse and the Northern Lights are the quickest way to gather them at the Pole. Bunny will not be happy that she was here the whole time. Reshma best be prepared for Bunny's wrath. Or, on second thoughts… North looked at the giant 'G' hanging from a thread so thin even his trained eye could barely see it and the instruments that had become bright paintings on the wall. Perhaps Bunny should be the one watching his back.

The Guardians arrived rapidly enough except Jack Frost but that is no surprise. Bunny reacted exactly as North predicted.

"What?! The whole time?! Why the lil' dingo! Thinks she can pull a fast one on us, eh? We're the Guardians! I betcha she did it on purpose! When I find 'er she won't know 'er 'ead from 'er front!"

When Reshma jumped directly from the ceiling next to Bunny with an elf sitting in a fiery orange hat-boat-thing on her head he skittered backwards. The elf jingles in excitement, bell shaking like mad as he hops up and down. The strange contraption sprouts nine muscular legs, like that of a spider, crawls off Reshma and scuttles away at astounding speed, the elf riding it ecstatic.

"E. Aster," Reshma crosses her arms, glaring down the Pooka, "I have been threatened by many a person determined to control me. It does not bother me. However, should you try anything I will not be so forgiving. Also, I did not do it intentionally." She waits for him to argue but Bunny remains silent.

Tooth claps for Reshma with a grin on her face.

Bunny whirls to face his fellow Guardian, incredulous. "Tooth! What're ya doing cheering for 'er and not me?!"

"Because," Tooth says indignantly, "she made a stand against a male and it is my duty as a female to support it. You boys think you're all so powerful. As the only other girl I need to back her up when she challenges it."

Out of nowhere Jack bursts into the Globe Room, flushed blue and white hair more tousled than usual. "Guys, we have a problem," he declares.

 **Yep, cliffhanger. I'm evil like that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just realised I forgot to do a disclaimer, so here it goes**

 **Disclaimer: I own Reshma (damn right!) and any other OCs. I don't own Rise of the Guardians (this is how sad my life is)**

 **Cue the villain!**

Prior to the Northern Lights, Jack Frost had been casually flying, bringing cold in the Southern Hemisphere and keeping an eye out for Reshma. He hates it during the weird transition months when it is either spring or autumn somewhere in the world. At least when it is summer somewhere it is winter somewhere else. As a general rule he has to stick close to the Poles during early autumn and late spring. But because of the Muse guess the Southern Hemisphere was getting a cold snap.

Skirting the Antarctic, Jack was perched on a snow-covered mountain surveying the landscape. Unless Reshma decides to show herself, Jack thought, only Sandy will be able to find her. The Wind certainly was unable to find her scent. Tired from travelling halfway across the world twice in a matter of hours Jack allowed himself a short break. That was, until he saw a figure trekking up the mountain dressed only in rags. Jack slowed his flight and drew closer to the mystery. Just a man? Or spirit? Or plain old crazy?

He neared the figure, foolishly some might say but Jack is the do-first-and-flee-laughing-later type. Definitely male. Definitely freaky. With an abrupt neck twist that would break an ordinary person's neck, he faced Jack.

"Jack," he raspd. "Jack Frost." The skin on his face rippled like it could not decide what to be. Yet it was not as disturbing as his eyes. All that lurked within them was pure, untamed madness. "Messenger boy," the mad man murmured, lurching towards Jack. "Bare feet. So easy to get in with those cracks in the ice. Wasn't it, water? WASN'T IT?!" he roared, clawing at himself as though he wanted whatever his skin held to in escape. Immediately Jack retreated on the fastest wind. Somehow his words carried. "I'll infect them through notches and windows!" he screeched. "Mine! Like you! Like HER!"

Four jagged, broken stained-glass wings flapped from his back, lightening of their beat shredding the air. But he did not follow Jack into the sky. It was a taunt. I could but I won't. _Messenger boy_. Finally Jack got far away enough to feel safe. Something about his gaze pierced Jack, bullets. He needed to put as much space between him and the psycho as possible. In his haste he did not notice the Northern Lights dancing above him.

Damn, North.

Jack rocketed to the Pole. He arrives exhausted and frantic. "Guys, we have a problem," he declares. Then he explains.

As he does Reshma grows incredibly still. When he reaches the part about the mysterious crazy she starts trembling. Jack's story ends with his arrival at the Workshop but Reshma's panic does not. She covers her eyes with her hands and hunches over, expression pained. Could the Guardians have seen into her mind they would have been horrified.

Sand images flash over Sandy's head desperately and Jack frets; "What did I do? I'm sorry!"

Reshma straightens suddenly, face unreadable. "It's Virhorann. He's back," she states. "We're vulnerable." As the most observant of the Guardians Sandy is the only one that sees the look in her eyes as she says this. Agony.

"You know him?" Tooth flutters anxiously, her mini Fairies huddling around her.

"Yes. Just as you cannot have belief without disbelief, courage without fear, you cannot have imagination," Reshma indicates herself, "without insanity. This is what Virhorann embodies. As I embody imagination, Sanderson embodies dreams, E. Aster embodies hope and so on and so forth."

The tidal wave of sand images flooding over Sandy is met with Reshma opening the abandoned ' _The Book of All True Myths, Legends and Spirits Volume II_ ' and flipping to an earlier page. Depicted there is a man, if you could call him that, in tattered rags as Jack described; a chilling grin on his face with something red dripping from his mouth.

'Name unknown, most commonly called Insanity

Created during the Golden Age

Said to be insanity personified. A dark entity known to destroy minds. Speculated he is the source of most mental disorders. Not much else is known about Insanity.'

"Zis is big, bad danger Manny is worrying about? Only crazy man! No troubles!" North booms, pleased with the description.

Sandy shakes his head and a golden Nightmare appears above it, followed by a sand Pitch. "Sandy's right," Tooth chirps. "What if Insanity is like Pitch?"

"Yeah North. That Insanity guy doesn't sound dangerous but in person it's clear he's a threat," Jack agrees.

"Some could argue he is worse than Pitch Black," Reshma adds. The Guardians, save Sandy, look dubious.

"Worse than Pitch? Pitch ended the Golden Age! Destroyed entire civilisations! Never heard of this joker 'til today," Bunny snarls.

Reshma does not waver. "Virhorann does not rely on believers as Pitch does. The mind is fragile and he can break it unlike even Pitch can. Fear is a powerful thing but it can be overcome. Insanity is a cancer in the brain that, if left unchecked, grows and grows until it consumes a person. He will invade us from the inside. It will be almost impossible to stop him. Children, adults, spirits will go mad, destroying the world. Don't underestimate him because his power is beyond your imaginings. Which is why you need me."

"So, will you become Guardian?" North asks. "It is as you say, we need you. Ze children and ze world need you."

"I will help you," Reshma complies, "but I will not become a Guardian. There is a reason I can comprehend Insanity. It is the reason I am not a Guardian. However, it is the reason I can help. You'll thank me later."

There is no time to argue. The Guardians have a job to do.

"Jack, do you know what Insanity wants?" North asks. Jack mulls over the question.

"He called me 'messenger boy' and said something about it being easy to get in through the cracks in the ice. He could be referring to driving me crazy," Jack contemplates. "Other than that I've got nothing. You guys?" he gazes expectantly at Reshma.

"In basic terms, he is going to target us. The Guardians are the biggest obstacle to his plans as the largest gathering of power determined to stop him and he is intimately familiarly with me." A small, dry smile curves Reshma's lips. "Ours is a mutual hatred. If he succeeds in 'neutralising' us he will proceed to infect everyone with insanity until there is no reality left."

"Why?" Tooth frets. "It can't simply be he's insane, can it?"

Reshma says with grim authority; "You do not want to know."

"But-"

"No. We stop him and that's that." Tooth still looks curious for answers but gives up getting them from Reshma.

"Bout that, exactly how do we stop 'im?" Bunny interjects. "Ya said it is nearly impossible to fight him. Then how are we s'posed to?"

"It is not like battling Nightmares," Reshma explains. "Insanity will not engage in full-frontal attack. That leaves us with two options: wait for him to begin invading our minds or find him and speed up the process. Either way it will be a mental fight."

Bunny smirks; "Well, I never was a patient Pooka." The other Guardians glance at each other. The consensus is obvious.

"Show us where to find him," North requests. With bleak resignation, Reshma nods.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour ago Reshma had gone outside and sat in the snow, eyes closed, searching for Insanity. During this time Sandy thought about the Muse. He had first met her through her dreams. She had been one of the rare few whose dreams intrigued him. Each dream is unique of course, but there are some so unique they are like beacons of light in a sea of darkness to the Sandman. Reshma's dreams were possibly the brightest light of all. So vivid and utterly different were they that it would have been preposterous for Sandy to not take notice. Her mind was a thing of beauty beyond even his ancient comprehension.

As the years went on her dreams became more chaotic, frightening. They were not good dreams, nor nightmares. Reshma's dreams were in a league of their own. Yet one fact became increasingly clear within them – Reshma was going to die. Her mortal brain could not handle the strain her brilliant mind was placing on it. The very mind that had captured wise, old Sanderson Mansnoozie's attention was the very thing killing her. The morning after the most painful dream Sandy had ever seen in any man, beast or spirit's mind, Reshma's dreams halted altogether. It was a month before Sandy accepted that Reshma, someone more alive than he had believed possible, had died and he almost forgot about her. Almost.

Nearly a thousand years later Sandy saw a dream that reeked of Reshma. It could hardly compare but the endless imagination was so like her. Sandy would have thought it a coincidence had he not recognised Reshma herself in the dream. He knew that face from her own mind. Reshma was alive! So Sandy went looking.

Reshma was easy to find in the end. She was with a little boy in a tree late one evening. Although Sandy was not sure he could call it a tree. It was so exquisitely decorated it appeared more like a realm of the sky; everything from day break, to midday, to sunset, to twilight, to midnight depicted on its bark and leaves. To Sandy it was a piece of Reshma's mind come alive.

The boy, about three, seemed equally impressed by the mastery. As did the small lion man next to him. At first Sandy thought it was a child in dress-up but the detail was far too life-like. Had Reshma made it?

"Reshie sure daddy won't find us?" the boy asked, fearfully glancing at the house the tree stood in front of. "Liplid say daddy angry. Drank the bad stuff."

A third eye opened on the lion man's forehead and a stream of gibberish flowed out. The boy gibbered back. "Liplid scared," the boy supplied with a quiver in his own voice. Reshma smiled sadly and stroked the boy's hair. Liplid the lion man snuggled into her side.

"Hush Henry. Daddy won't find you tonight. And tomorrow it's going to be scary because daddy is going to get very mad. But don't be afraid because someone is going to find you and take you to a new home. They will be so nice and love you very much and will not be like your daddy at all. I just know they will love Liplid. Do you trust me Henry? You may get hurt but that is the only way you can be happy later."

Henry murmured something in gibberish and Liplid nodded. "Liplid say kay so I will be brave to be happy." He burrowed into Reshma's lap, holding Liplid's paw. "Reshie?" Henry mumbled into her stomach.

"Yes Henry?"

"Why daddy hate me? Did I do bad?" Reshma rubbed Henry's back soothingly.

"No, no, no. Daddy is the bad one. You are such a good boy who was very unlucky but soon you will be happy and you will never see daddy again," she comforted.

"I love you Reshie." Liplid said something. "Liplid love you too. Why can we no stay with you? You make us happy."

"I'm sorry Henry. Soon you won't need me anymore. Please, imagine being happy. Even without me I know you can." A silver light formed in Reshma's hand and floated into Henry's forehead. A grin overtook his face and Sandy sent Dreamsand to put him to sleep while he had cheer. As the effects of the Dreamsand took hold Liplid faded from existence. In his dreams, Henry was playing horses with a kindly man and woman that looked a lot like Reshma. The man praised Henry for his horse's speed, ruffling his hair as he cuddled with the woman. Next to the woman's leg purred a large, golden cat that resembled Liplid. It may not have been an exciting dream but Henry felt the most safe and loved he had ever in his short life.

In Sandy's eagerness to talk to Reshma the sand images that played over his head were far too fast to be translated. He should have guessed Reshma would be able to.

 _Are you Reshma? Your dreams are amazing. You are very kind to Henry. He is very lucky you are here,_ Sandy signed. He had seen in Henry's nightmares his drunk father beating and abusing him after his mother died. _How did you make the tree look like this? It's also amazing but I can't expect less from you with the dreams you have. But why aren't you having dreams anymore? I thought you died._

Sandy stopped the rapid images, realising how forward he was being and how rude it was to sign that quick.

"I am Reshma, thank you," she whispered, to which Sandy's mouth dropped open.

 _You understood me?_

"Yes, quite easily," she replied. "And so you know, I made the tree like this with my magic." To demonstrate, the branches of the tree twined into a nest complete with fluffy pillows that appeared to be made of leaves. Gently she tucked Henry in and the nest glided into the centre of the tree, hidden from the outside world. "Most of it is illusions," the tree reverted back to its normal state except Henry's nest. "I did die, actually, but I became a spirit. For some reason I don't dream anymore. You're the Sandman? It explains how you know of my dreams."

It was a shock to Sandy that to become a spirit Reshma had died, but he did not let it show. _That is correct. Sanderson Mansnoozie at your service_. _What do the mortals call you?_

"The Muse I believe."

That was odd. Sandy had heard of the Muse but not in the sense that she was believed in. _So Henry is one of the Muse's believers?_

"Not specifically. No one truly believes I exist."

 _Then how can he see you?_

"Most of the children that can see me have an imaginary friend. I suppose by believing in them they believe in me."

Curious. She was not the object of belief yet they could still see her. Sandy guessed then and there that Reshma was a spirit of imagination. And imagination is very powerful. _It was nice to meet you_ , Sandy signed. Reshma smiled back.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you too. However you best return to your duties Sanderson. Many more people need sweet dreams tonight." With a wave, Sandy left. It was not the last he saw of the elusive Muse.

Sometimes years would pass, or decades, but Sandy and Reshma often met between dreams and imaginary friends. Both were willing for impromptu chats mid-work. Sandy enjoys his fellow Guardians' company, he truly does, but the lack of understanding can become tedious. But with Reshma there are no such limitations on his sand. He can "speak" as quickly as he wants to and she always understands.

It seemed Reshma found a similar relief in their conversations, no matter how brief. It really should not have surprised Sandy that most spirits had never heard of the Muse, let alone seen her. Reshma is very secretive for a spirit of imagination. Reshma's joy in having intelligent discussion was evident, which made Sandy all the more proud she trusted him out of the other spirits.

She is a puzzle. Sandy has seen her many a time bringing imagination and protection to children as though a Guardian would. Yet she thinks she is not deserving of Guardianship. Unlike Jack, she gave no reason why other than her unsuitableness, which contradicts everything Sandy has seen. Another mystery. What did she mean by saying "it is not only children" when he argued for her case by bringing up her believers? Who else sees her that is so incriminating? Then Insanity shows up and she is determined to stop him. What is their history? Why has he not of him before except in passing? Why has Insanity not struck before now? What is Reshma hiding? It is all very confusing.

Before Sandy can go further into thought Reshma returns inside, look of resolve on her features. "I found him."

 **I'd like to think little Henry was discovered by a neighbour being beaten by his father and found the life he desperately wanted. Ugh, I am depressing. Children being beaten, drunk fathers and insane spirits plotting the demise of all humans. I should get this problem sorted.**

 **Therapist: How do you feel about the world?**

 **Me: It's full of darkness! Dang it, Henry!**

 **Therapist: Mmm hmm...**

 **Okay, bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG. I do own Reshma, Janey and Insanity/Virhorann. Also, I own the cover image.**

 **Yep, I own a lot.**

"E. Aster, could you open a tunnel?" Reshma asks the Pooka.

"It's Bunnymund," he replies sourly.

Reshma stares at Bunny with an unreadable expression before repeating her question. "Bunnymund, could you open a tunnel?" she deadpans.

"Depends sheila," Bunny cocks an eyebrow. "Where we heading?" Jack explodes into giggles.

"You- you guys are a riot!" he chortles. Exaggeratedly, he wipes a tear from his eye. "Oh Kangaroo, you better be careful. Reshma might beat you up!"

"I'm not a kangaroo, snowflake," Bunny shoots back.

"Hey! Don't call me snowflake! What have I said about calling me snowflake?"

"Same thing I've said about calling me Kangaroo," Bunny retorts.

Jack shrugs. "I can't help it if you were born looking like a kangaroo, Kangaroo."

"Just like I can't help it that ya look like a snowflake!" Reshma steps between them, a glowing, pale orange thread extending into the ground pinched between her finger and thumb.

She ties the thread to Bunny's wrist. "You will follow this."

Bunny's bright green eyes widen as soon as the thread touches his fur. "What is this? Bloody hell!" he cries, frantically trying to yank it off. Reshma slaps his paw away.

"It's magic," the look she fixes him is one of pure disdain. Luckily Bunny is too distracted by the "magic" thread for his pride to demand he fight back or the pair would likely be arguing all day. "Through it you can sense the tunnel you need to dig. So hop to it, _Bunnymund_ ," she mocks. Jack stuffs his fist in his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Begrudgingly, Bunny spits; "Fine, _Resh_ ," and thumps the floor with his foot. A hole opens up beneath the Guardians and Reshma, gravity drawing them down it. The tunnel twists and turns: North shouting in surprise, Jack crowing in delight, Tooth squealing, Sandy with his arms raised in joy and Reshma whooping as they plummet and tumble. Bunny, in a passing thought as he bounds in his element following the path of the thread steadily becoming more orange then red, that Reshma has a nice laugh when she is not so restrained. He quickly shakes himself out of that as he emerges from the tunnel, the others spilling out behind him. _Who's to say we can even trust her?_ he thinks to himself.

North lands on his face after Bunny, the others landing gracefully thanks to their abilities to fly, float or do whatever the hell she wants. Reshma leaps off the ground like a true Pooka next to Bunny and whispers in his sensitive ear; "Jack's right. I might beat you up." The radiant smile on her face is enough to dispel most of Bunny's anger, robbing him of his wits for a moment.

The bruised Cossack breaks him out of it with a well-timed interruption. "Would like warning next time, Bunny!"

Bunny chuckles. "Didn't think ya'd need it, mate."

"Where are we?" Tooth buzzes around the room, first to notice the plain white walls hung with a cobweb or two, plastic containers and a moth-eaten couch dotted with miscellaneous stains.

Swivelling his ears and sniffing the air, Bunny scopes his surroundings. "I'd say somewhere around England. Probably London by the pollution and noise. Quite a number of humans… is that screaming?" he glances Reshma's way in shock.

"Correct. We are in London, England, psychiatric care facilities, female ward." This earns the attention of all five Guardians.

"Seriously? A mental hospital?" Jack questions. "Makes sense I guess. For Insanity."

Sand images appear over Sandy in rapid succession. "No. The person we're looking for is in the male ward. This was the best choice for an arrival gate," Reshma reasons.

"So where is Insanity?" North asks, slightly oblivious.

"He's not here." Before the Guardians can protest Reshma continues undeterred; "But our lead to him is. In the male ward to be specific." Reshma's sombre exterior has returned full force as she lifts her skirt. Instantly North, Bunny and Jack turn away and Tooth blushes, shielding her eyes, but Sandy has a knowing smile on his face. She is about to perform some of her so-called magic.

Instead of showing off her undergarments, as she peels off her dress a nurse's outfit is revealed, navy slacks and a prim blue shirt. Even her slippers change to sensible trainers and her hair loses its otherworldly shine and glimmer. Overall she looks… human. "It's fine. I'm not naked," she huffs at the embarrassed Guardians. "You are each over a hundred years old, or over a thousand," her gaze lands on Bunny, fidgeting slightly under her scrutiny. "The bared body shouldn't faze you. You are not even fully human." Again her gaze goes straight to Bunny.

"Well, maybe I'm being respectful!" finally bursts out a very annoyed Pooka.

Patronisingly, Reshma pats his head. Bunny growls. "Thank you Bunnymund but I am not bashful and it is not as if none of you are naked. Only Jack, Nicolas and Sanderson wear clothes, if you count what Sanderson wears as an article of clothing. You, on the other hand," she makes a show of running her eyes along the length of Bunny's body, who twitches involuntarily. Before the conversation can descend much further Tooth, with her face pure, bright red, flies between them.

"Okay! Stop- stop now!" Tooth stutters. "Let's just go get the lead already." Reshma strides confidently from the room, the two flustered, naked Guardians following and Sandy bobbing serenely at their heels. Jack stops North and murmurs slyly; "I know what you can give to Tooth and Bunny for Christmas." North shakes his head in amusement.

The Guardians trail after Reshma, navigating the halls. They pass no humans until they come to an opened door in one hallway of closed doors. It is a woman, hair half brushed and clothes rumpled. It is clear she is a patient. And she see right through them, directly to Tooth.

The mental patient's eyes widen. "The Tooth Fairy," she breathes. Tooth ruffles her feathers in surprise, flitting closer to the awed woman. When the woman smiles Tooth recoils in horror upon glimpsing the state of her mouth. Three of her teeth are missing, a bloody stump in the place of one molar. "Tooth Fairy," the woman repeats. "Tooth Fairy." With sudden enthusiasm, she begins rummaging through non-existent pockets then the room, becoming increasingly frustrated as she does so. "Teeth, I need to find the teeth," she mumbles, like a madwoman – which in truth she is. Tear fill her eyes, so innocent and earnest. Tooth flutters helplessly, still horrified by the woman's dental problems. It is Reshma who takes charge.

"Janey," Reshma warns, grabbing the woman's wrists as she goes to reach for her own teeth.

"I need- I need to give her teeth. I can't find the teeth! They took them! I need to give her teeth!" the woman, Janey, sobs, straining to escape Reshma's grasp.

"Janey, the Tooth Fairy wants your teeth, your beautiful teeth, to stay in your mouth. Where they belong. Please Janey," Reshma begs. Janey is shaking.

"The teeth. Need to- n-need, teeth. They took them. No one wanted them but me! Why did they- why? Teeth! Let me give her my teeth! I don't have them… my collection. Let me give her my teeth!" Janey rambles, alternating between incoherent whispers and shrill shrieks.

As Reshma soothes hysterical Janey, apparently trying to yank out her own teeth to give to the Tooth Fairy, signs appear on her back. Sandy can read them straight away, recognising the slightly crude symbols as his own form of communication. _Quickly! Put her to sleep. No dreams._ The Sandman aims a handful of Dreamsand and hits Janey, who never saw it coming. Janey falls like a log, panicked expression replaced by one of contentment, and Reshma lays her carefully on the bed. The strength she used to hold Janey back drains from Reshma when she exhales in relief, the tiny quiver in her breath only heard by Bunny.

"What was that?" he exclaims, Australian accent thick. "She could see ya and Tooth! An adult! Ya better start talkin' sheila or else I'll-"

"Yes, she could see us," Reshma interrupts. "Janey still believes in the Tooth Fairy. It's why she is here. That and she has pulled out her own teeth, stolen teeth and took the teeth of that one dead man. Mostly, Janey is harmless and very sweet. Unfortunately, her habit to collect teeth to give to the Tooth Fairy does occasionally overrule it." Tooth blinks away tears for this poor, sad woman.

"She also see you, does she not?" North inquires. Reshma nods.

"Some of the humans that see me are, for lack of a technical term, crazy. Generally they have a mental disorder of some sort, most commonly schizophrenia, mania and those that have suffered from psychotic breaks. Janey is one of those humans. Hence the costume change," she gestures to her nurse outfit. "Before you jump to conclusions," she intercepts the Guardians' responses, "they do not believe in me, the Muse. They are not my believers. They can simply see me. End of story. Goodnight. Now, enough distractions. Come on." Reshma marches off, the others left with no choice but to follow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs, but the Guardians are off-limits.**

Reshma had proved herself at apt at deflecting questions by the time they reached the proposed "lead". The curious Guardians found either they were ignored, Reshma would smile at a patient or she would find another creative method of silencing them. Let's just say that the book that slammed shut on Jack's face was enough to shut them up. All except Sandy, but he was easy to disregard as she simply had to avoid looking at him.

There is nothing particularly outstanding or notable about the door they went through, nor the room they went into. It is like any other room in the building. Even the man slumped in a non-descript chair is plain in appearance with an almost deadened look. Thousands of scales erupt from the fabric of Reshma's nurse outfit, flipping over to transform back into her wine red and mulberry purple coloured dress, her true spirit reflecting outwards. A pair of rainbows flow from her back imitating magnificent wings. Reshma glides towards the man, wings outstretched.

The man looks up from his lap to see the nearly angelic sight before him. A glimmer of hope shines through his despairing eyes. "Here to kill me?" he pleas. Reshma reaches out a hand and he does not flinch, instead leaning into it eagerly as though her touch will bring him death. She strokes his forehead and an unnatural red lights up in his eyes. The Guardians gawk, Tooth's hands flying to her mouth, but he does not see them. Only Reshma. The garish red tendrils creep from his pupils like highlighted blood vessels. It is horrific.

"You are so brave," Reshma coos, as though he is a small child. "You so strong. Stronger than you know. I will help you." She plunges a hand into the man's chest. He grins manically through the agony. Tooth gasps in horror and Bunny makes a move to stop it, whatever it is, but Sandy wraps his small hand around the Pooka's arm, shaking his head. The meaning is clear. _No, let her do it_. A strangled scream escapes the man, still smiling, as the red of his eyes glows to blinding proportions.

Finally Reshma yanks from the man's chest a bright mass of twisting red, like disease come to life. The man collapses into his chair, unconscious. Bunny, unable to hold back anymore, bounds forward. "What did ya do to him?" he snarls. When Reshma turns to the approaching Bunny he is met with a shock. Sweat drips down her face and her eyes are glazed over. Her rainbow wings evaporate as she pants in exertion, trembling.

"Alive," she says out of nowhere. "He's… he's alive." She raises the mass of red up in a manner that should be triumphant but is more exhausted, grim satisfaction. "Nicolas, a Snow Globe?"

"Of course," North offers her the Snow Globe attached to his belt. Reshma takes it and, with no reservations, combines it with the red mass. North protests as the Snow Globe becomes seeded with red. Ignoring North, she smashes it, opening a swirling portal. Rather than benevolent it appears malicious and wild, like it desires nothing more than to consume them.

"Hold hands!" Reshma orders above the noise of the corrupted portal. The Guardians do as she says with Sandy's prompting. "This isn't your usual portal! It'll get bumpy!"

She drags the Guardians in and they disappear in a bang of light. They run out the other side, onto a large, flat clifftop, unharmed. For a bumpy ride it was hardly any worse than a sleigh ride with North to the Guardians. Reshma would disagree. She falls to her knees upon leaving the portal, almost pulling Jack and Sandy down with her. Sandy, flocked by Tooth immediately rushes to her side.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Tooth frets, her maternal instincts overpowering any thought of what she had just witnessed. Dreamsand images flash over Sandy.

"Virhorann is here," Reshma gasps. A giggle comes from over the cliff face and, like a bug scuttling from the sewers, Insanity crawls onto the ledge, joining them. Instinctively the Guardians form a protective circle around Reshma: North drawing his sabres, Bunny baring his boomerangs, Tooth spreading her wings, Sandy making Dreamsand whips and Jack brandishing his staff, tipped with frost.

"Good messenger boy," Insanity garbles to Jack. A shot of frost lightning rips from Jack's staff, missing narrowly Insanity. "Good messenger boy." At last the others understand what Jack spoke of - the absolute, terrifying madness in Insanity. Before the Guardians can attack Reshma pushes past them, stumbling slightly.

"You wanted us here, Virhorann," Reshma spits, spear growing from the ground and she snatches it up, pointing the razor sharp edge at him. "So do it. Do what you want to do. Make us insane. I will fight it and win, like I always do." Insanity cocks his head.

"Hear it? Belief?" he croaks. "Maybe I don't wanna. Maybe lady. You know what I want, huh? Maybe lady." Giant insects, patched together offspring of scorpions, spiders, roaches, beetles, centipedes and something else altogether, climb onto the ledge. "Pretties want to play." The insects lunge at the Guardians and Insanity lunges at Reshma.

"They're unpredictable!" Reshma yells, pinned down by Insanity. "Make him mad!" She squirms out from under Insanity and jumps off the cliff, followed by the madman. The Guardians are too distracted by their company.

The Guardians fighting are truly a sight to behold. They are fierce, merciless with the overgrown bugs. Reshma was right, they are unpredictable. When they expect it to feign left it tumbles, when they expect it to bite them in half it spits acid. And there are _hordes_ of them. Not even close to the number of Nightmares they faced in the battle against Pitch but overwhelming numbers nonetheless. Yet the insects stand no chance against the Guardians. Either they are frozen, slashed, torn, cracked or squashed. Soon, few remained.

While the Guardians attacked, Reshma drops in the air Insanity close behind her. The bird wings that burst from Reshma's back are sliced away by Insanity's sprouted silver claws. She stabs him with her spear and he cackles as it passes through his body. They land on an out-cropping of rocks, jutting from the side of the cliff, with a _thud_. Insanity rolls off of her, face rippling. Reshma stands, weapon-less, facing him.

"You found me," Insanity sing-songs.

"Next time do not leave that much of your power in a human," Reshma says, face blank. "It led me right to you."

Insanity grins. "Too tempting. All it took was a _clink_ and he begged. Death, death, death. So boring." Dents form on his left cheek, elongating into fingers stretching from his skin and then a hand. He leans in close, Reshma unmoving and expressionless. The hand growing from his cheek reaches for her as he whispers, breath hot on her skin; "Tempting, little messenger boy. Like you."

Reshma stares into his eyes, the same candy red twining there. "Jack is innocent, like Eira." Insanity's face twists into one of utter rage. He tackles her against the cliff wall, rocks showering down on them.

"NO!" he howls. "Not like her! Never like HER!" Insanity scrambles away, up the cliff to the Guardians leaving the rocks behind Reshma digging into her flesh. She trails after him, clambering over the lip of the cliff in time to see Insanity, coated in the guts of his insects, driving a clawed hand into Jack's throat. Jack screams as red slithers into him. Insanity withdraws his hand and vanishes, leaving the insects left alive writhing and screeching in green fire.

 **JACK! AHH! Really, I don't know why I do this to myself.**

 **Just going to let you guys know that I'm not trying to say being insane is equivalent to being evil. Look at me, I'm crazy and I'm not a hundred percent bad! But seriously, mental disorders are not always something to be ashamed of. My little sister has an eating disorder, ARFID, and she is a perfectly kind, sweet, at first glance normal kid. Sometimes good people have a harder time navigating the old noggin, or have to struggle through life because they think differently. Insanity may be bad, but so are some people completely free of clinical "mental illness". Don't define someone by their mental differences.**

 **Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG but I do own my OCs. At least I have something...**

 **What happened last time: "** **Insanity, coated in the guts of his insects, drives a clawed hand into Jack's throat. Jack screams as red slithers into him. Insanity withdraws his hand and vanishes, leaving the insects left alive writhing and screeching in green fire."**

 **Let's get on with Jack's suffering, shall we?**

Jack's throat hurts. It is burning. He is a winter spirit, his neck should not burn. Yet it does. He has no bearings, disorientated and confused. It is cold and it is dark. That's it. Where is he? His sister appears, smiling. Smiling at _him_. The burning of his throat fades to nothing but an itch in the presence of his sister. His heart fills with love for her, overflowing. He may not remember her name or his parents or friends but he remembers her and loves her.

His sister waves at him and when he takes a step forward she runs to him. And she runs through him. That terrible feeling of coldness and emptiness mocks the love in his heart as she goes right through him like he does not exist. She does not see him. She does not believe in him. Then the ice cracks under his feet.

Jack falls through, landing in the middle of the Workshop with no staff and no sister. "North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy! What's going on?" The Guardians turn to look at him but their expressions are ones of pure contempt and hatred.

"What are you doing here?" North booms, pulling out a sabre and aiming it at Jack.

"Yer not welcome here, ya bloody pest," Bunny snaps.

"Get lost!" the Tooth Fairy shrieks. "You make a mess of everything!" Baby Tooth pops out from behind Tooth and nods her feathery head in agreement, glaring angrily. Sandy does the same and makes a Dreamsand whip. Jack backs into a corner under the Guardians fiery rage, tears in his eyes.

"Please! What did I do?" Jack begs. "You're my family!"

"LEAVE!" North shouts and the moon, shining through the skylight, turns away from Jack as though MiM is disgusted by the winter spirit. Jack gets up to approach the Guardians but they walk straight through him, casually discussing how glad they are that the annoying thing they cannot remember left. They do not believe in him either. Jack sobs as he begins to drown. Not in ice-cold water but in loneliness. He will always, always be alone. No one loves him. No one believes in him. Always alone.

The loneliness is so suffocating Jack cannot breathe. He really is drowning. As darkness swallows him all he can think is that he won't die, that he will be forced to live like this forever. Forever unseen, alone and drowning. Something breaks inside him as he thinks this, still choking and gasping for air and affection and belief.

A voice breaks through the haze; " _Wake up Jack. Wake up._ " The darkness splinters and finally Jack can take a breath. It is a dream.

Jack wakes up. His eyes open to find himself in the Globe Room with the Guardians, cradled by two burly arms. He flails in panic, so very afraid that he will drown again, alone. The arms tighten around him. "Jack, calm down!" someone – North – says. Jack flinches away, remembering the hatred and glinting point of the sabre.

"Well, it worked," Reshma announces from somewhere nearby. "No turning back."

"Whadda ya mean 'it worked'?" Bunny growls. "This isn't some game, sheila. Frostbite's hurt!" Jack, still partially stuck in his dream, is confused by Bunny's concern. _He… cares_?

"I told you in the beginning, a fight with Virhorann is never physical," Reshma responds, "it is mental. I am aware that Jack is hurt but that was going to happen either way. We just took away his element of suspense."

"Couldn't ya at least pretend to care 'bout Jack!" Bunny roars.

Reshma's eyes flash dangerously. "I do care. However, eventually we will all succumb to Insanity. That was the purpose of tracking him down, to speed up the process. I simply have no time to lie about crying and complaining for Jack. He is the most vulnerable of the group, in case you did not notice. You may not know the full extent of his suffering but surely you know that he spent three hundred years alone and unbelieved in?" Bunny's ears flatten against his skull.

" _You_ ," Reshma continues, "ignored him until the Man in the Moon told you to bring him into your little group and then _you_ rejected him with little to no evidence and _you_ are lecturing _me_ about caring? I had my reasons for separating myself from the world. What about _you_ , who supposedly protects children? We are at war, a war I have been in my entire life. Jack has always been hurt. _You_ have just been too blind to notice. You don't even know, do you? How he became a spirit? So don't you dare believe for a second you have any right to tell me to pretend to care!"

Groggily, Jack sits up in North's arms. Though he is caught up in sleep's hold his gaze is frightened and sad. "Don't- don't tell them how I died," he stutters. Too late, Jack realises what he revealed.

"Wait, died?" Bunny's ears, if possible, droop even further. Jack jumps out of North's hold, the wind catching him none too gracefully. His wide, scared eyes are those of a wild animal about to be killed. He flees the Globe Room, leaving the Guardians behind.

Sandy points to Reshma, forms a little sand person in a dress above his head and the person falls down, with a golden X crossed through it. "Reshma died as well?" Tooth puts his sand images into words. Sandy nods and Reshma bristles.

"I don't need your pity," she barks. "I've never needed anyone's pity! Don't think you can pretend to care now." Reshma stalks away, the four eldest Guardians left with more questions than before.

She expected Sandy, not Bunny. Of course she imagined Bunny could come but logically he was the least likely. Imagination is a useful tool for deductive reasoning. Bunny's pride and distrust, she thought they would prevent him seeking her out for a while. Yet he came anyway to her hiding place.

"I'm sorry, Resh," Bunny declares, albeit reluctantly. "Yer right. I dunno Frostbite as well as I should and we should've been there for the ankle biter. I shouldn't have told ya to care when for three hundred bloody years I didn't."

Reshma is surprised he is so ready to admit his mistakes. He truly does care for the youngest Guardian. "I am also sorry," Reshma replies. "I temporarily lost my head. Virhorann's powers can have adverse effects and I allowed it to get the better of me. It was not my place to reprimand you. Sometimes those that appear happiest need help the most."

Awkwardly, as the pair descend into silence, Bunny's whiskers twitch. Tactfully (in other words: not at all) Bunny says; "You died."

She sighs. "Yes, I died."

"Do ya wanna, uh, talk about it?" Reshma peers at the Pooka. Again, unexpected.

"Not much to talk about really," Reshma shrugs. "My mortal brain could not take the pressure my mind put on it so several blood vessels swelled and popped. It was almost instantaneous. I suppose I was not able to stay dead," she mentions this with a hint of wistfulness, like she regrets her ascension into a spirit. Just as tactfully as Bunny (read: absolutely not) Reshma adds; "Virhorann will target you next."

Bunny wants to protest but he cannot find reason to. He is the last of his kind, watched as his race was exterminated by Pitch and like Jack, he spent centuries alone before becoming a Guardian and the Easter Bunny. He may act tough, and most of the time it is not an act, but there is a vulnerability in him that he would rather forget. So instead he huffs; "Figures."

Both become consumed in their own thoughts, Bunny thinking about his past and Reshma thinking about who knows what. Which is why, when a hand is placed on Bunny's fur he almost flinches. It is only Reshma. Wait, Reshma?

She is gazing at some distant point, distractedly running her hand over Bunny's back, even scratching his ears. Bunny is shocked, too shocked to do anything other than be stroked. It takes a whole minute or two before Reshma realises what she is doing. As if burned she pulls her hand away. Her dark skin nearly hides her blush but Bunny sees it and smirks. "Having fun there, Resh?"

Reshma's blush darkens. "I apologize. I wasn't thinking and um… I best go and check on Jack." Bunny chuckles as she leaves. _It's nice to see_ her _flustered for once_ , he thinks privately. _And a petting wasn't half bad either_.

 **A/N: Maybe Bunny and Reshma will go somewhere, maybe they won't. Honestly, I have no clue.**

 **Now review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: still don't own RotG**

The Guardians found Jack hunched in the rafters of an empty room. Reshma watched from afar as they had their heart-to-heart. Tears were split and confessions poured out but at last Jack had calmed down. Time for the explanations. Reshma waltzes over, looking serious. "Jack, feeling better?"

Jack nods. "They said that you died as well?" he whispers.

"Yes."

"Did it- did it hurt?" The look on his face is so innocent and young. It reminds them that though Jack may be over three hundred, at heart, he is still very much a child.

"Yes."

He bows his head, unsure. "Insanity is doing this to me?" Oh, good. Back to the matter at hand.

"He is. And unfortunately, it does not stop here. Tell me if it gets too bad. I can suck the worst of it out, like I did with that man, but it is not pleasant or easy." Reshma grimaces. "So, any questions?" Bunny notices she glances at everyone but him and grins. _Still embarrassed, huh?_ Bunny plans to use the accidental petting as ammunition against her for a long time yet.

"How do you know Insanity?" Tooth inquires warily, worry evident.

"I'd rather not go into it. Virhorann is drawn to what he is known for and let's just say my mind is quite the labyrinth. Imagination is not all rainbows, sunshine and happiness." The shadowed expression on her face is enough to deter further probing.

"And will my fairies be alright?" Tooth nervously looks at her mini-fairies flitting around her.

"For the time being. Unless we all succumb completely to Virhorann's influence they will be safe, as will the yetis, elves, dreams and egg golems. Either way, his aim is humans and any spirits that interfere. They may not register on his radar at all. Not that it will matter if we fail," Reshma mutters darkly.

"It's a whole other ball game, but what exactly is it that ya do?" Bunny interjects shamelessly. Hesitantly yet defiantly Reshma meets his gaze. He notices the pink staining her cheeks and smiles wider. Sandy is the one to answer. Sand images of a little figure of Reshma playing with even littler figures of children dance above him. One of the sand children trips and the sand Reshma swoops down to hug it.

North turns to her, accusingly. "You say you are not Guardian? This looks like Guardian!" North indicates the sand Reshma now rocking the sand child above Sandy. Reshma waves her hand through the Dreamsand, scattering it.

"I do, from time to time, play with children that can see me and look after them if they are hurt. It is not all I do. You want to know the truth, Bunnymund? I spread ideas, just as your silly book suggests. Not all of them are good. It is not like giving toys, eggs or even dreams. I have no control over it. Therefore, destruction can and has ensued. I am a being of dark and light, you nitwits. Ugh! _Ullu ke pathe_ *! So, I will say this only once more. I am not, nor will I ever be a Guardian. I help you defeat Virhorann and that is final." Reshma floats into a wall, merging into it.

"She's fond of dramatic exits," Bunny comments offhandedly.

" _CHUP KE_ **!" Reshma screeches from through the wall. The Guardians can translate with ease from her tone alone. Shut up.

"I would not say any more, Bunny," North suggests. As much as Bunny wants to make some sarcastic comment Reshma sounds too pissed to restrain herself from killing him. He recalls her scream from moments ago. No, not a good idea.

"Kay mate," Bunny agrees. "Hey, Frostbite? Ya should rest. North, ya have a room?"

"Dah! Dah! Come Jack, you look tired," North drags the thin boy to the sleeping quarters of Santoff Claussen, into a room with pale blue walls. "Is your room!" North pronounces happily. Jack has spent nights at the Workshop on occasion the last eleven years but he usually takes refuge in abandoned rooms or the rafters. His room, as foreign a concept that is, he has only used a handful of times. It is still strange to hear it being called _his_.

Despite Jack's objections, North and Tooth tuck him into bed. Sandy, with a flick of his wrist, sends the winter child deep into a peaceful slumber. Tooth pecks his cold cheek, Baby Tooth snuggling into Jack's snow-white hair, and the Guardians return to the Globe Room for a conference. Unbeknownst to them Reshma slips next to Jack's bedside, on a magic-made chair of many, many lines weaved together. Baby Tooth, from her nest on Jack's head, glares suspiciously at her.

"I'm helping him," Reshma amends. To prove it, she softly brings her fingertips to the tender wound on Jack's throat, where Insanity inserted his claws and with it his madness. Writhing artificial red is drawn from the marks, making Jack shift uncomfortably. Baby Tooth is ready to ram her beak into Reshma's skin if she tries any funny business but Jack's face relaxes, content, once a good portion of red has left him. "I am controlling its spread," she explains. "We have a few days maximum before all of us are infected. Jack needs to be at his strongest if he is to survive. He is scarred enough as it is."

The chair of many lines unravels as Reshma retreats to the corner, as far from Jack's bed as possible. She compresses the red mass, sweat beading on her brow. Baby Tooth begins to squeak in alarm.

"You will tell no one," Reshma demands, staring hard at the mini-fairy before going back to her task. The red mass seems to almost shriek in panic and anger in Reshma's hands, her breath becoming more and more laboured as it thrashes in attempts to escape. Soon, the red is bucking wildly and Reshma is hunched over in agony, eyes screwed shut and expression contorted with pain. It is as though she is being tortured. Baby Tooth, uncertain of what to do except huddle closer to Jack in fear, watches Reshma become further absorbed in unseen suffering. As her pain gets worse the red mass gets smaller until it is merely wisps. What is she doing?

While Reshma enacts the agonising ritual the Guardians discuss her. "Ya have to admit it. She can't be trusted," Bunny argues.

"She isn't the most forthcoming," Tooth agrees reluctantly. "What do we really know about her, Insanity or their history? Very little."

Sandy crosses his arms, reprimanding them with his gaze. The meaning behind his expression is obvious. _I trust her_.

North sighs. "Is sad to say but Bunny and Tooth are right, old friend. Manny knows very much yet Reshma is a mystery and does not want to be Guardian," North still looks baffled that someone would not want to be a Guardian. The incident with Jack taught him nothing. "Perhaps it is best if we do not ask her to become Guardian until we defeat Insanity."

Tooth bobs her head up and down and Bunny curtly nods. "Too right," he says. Sandy glares sternly at them but eventually uncrosses his arms and exhales a stream of sand. They interpret it to be the equivalent of irked _fine._

* _Ulle ke pathe_ means idiot in Hindu, or literally son of an owl

** _Chup ke_ is in fact Hindu for shut up


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

When Jack awakens for the second time that day – which, frankly, has not happened since he was a baby, to sleep twice in one day – Reshma is sitting on the other side of the room, appearing to be meditating. "Hey!" Jack calls cheerfully. Thanks to Sandy's Dreamsand he has not had any freaky nightmares and he feels refreshed. Insanity will not overpower him that easily. "Whatcha doing? Channelling your inner chi?"

The corner of Reshma mouth twitches up and her eyes open. "You could call it that."

He grins brazenly back, until what happened before his nap surfaces in his mind. "Crap. They know I died," he mutters under his breath, massaging his temples. "And I _cried_. In front of Kangaroo!"

"Unfortunately. I did not intend to reveal your personal memories," Reshma apologises. "Virhorann is excellent at destabilising me."

Jack turns his bright blue eyes to her. "You died too."

"If it is any consolation. But it was never a secret."

Much like Jack's physical activity, his mind can be all over the place. The sudden change in topic is a common thing in his presence. "How did you know I died? It's not like I told anyone, or even _knew_ for a solid three hundred years. Well, I guess I always kind of knew instinctively but that's not the same…"

It is Reshma's turn to rub her head. "I will not lie to you, Jack. I was there."

"You- you were there!" Jack gapes. "You were there! You were there and you didn't save her?! Save me? How- how?"

"Even though I wanted to, it's not like I could save you!" Reshma snaps. "Do you think I didn't try? You both went right through me and, believe or not, I have very little influence on the real world!"

"You could've stayed and helped me!" Jack shouts in retaliation. "I didn't have to be alone but you abandoned me! Why didn't you help me?"

"Because I am more dangerous than loneliness! Be it three hundred years or a thousand!" she yells. "How much I wanted to help then was irrelevant in comparison to the damage I could do! No matter my feelings or yours! I'm just too…" Reshma trails off as she doubles over, gasping for air.

Jack sprints to her side. "Reshma!"

She uncurls from her hunched position, face smoothing over to one of calm. With the slightest tremor in her voice, the only sign that moments ago she was suffering in ways Jack cannot comprehend, she says; "The Guardians did not want you to wake up alone again. Jack, they wish to rectify their past inaction for they truly do love you as family. I do not regret what I have done. It was right for you. The Guardians will be here in moments."

She is correct. The Guardians burst through the door. "Jack! You are waking!" North cries. "Is very good!"

"Jack!" Tooth flies into him, embracing Jack tightly. Baby Tooth pops out from Jack's hoodie upon her mother's arrival. Apparently she was hiding during Jack and Reshma's shouting match. "Thank goodness you're alright!" To thoroughly check, Tooth pries open his mouth and examines his perfect teeth.

"Uh, Toof?" Jack mumbles, mouth full of Tooth's insistent fingers.

"Oh, sorry," she chirps, withdrawing from Jack's beautiful incisor.

"Good to see yer feelin' better, Jackie," Bunny says, the smile on his face proof of his sincerity. Though Jack has a sneaking suspicion he will bring up the crying thing later. Sandy pats Jack's arm happily.

"Thanks," Jack grins. Impervious as always, Reshma slips from the now cramped bedroom into the hall. Subtly, Baby Tooth follows. She lands on the Muse's shoulder, twittering in her ear.

"No need to worry, little one," Reshma responds, running a finger over her green, feathery head. "I shall look after Jack and the others as long as they need me."

The fairy squeaks something else. "My safety? It is of no consequence," Reshma replies.

Her departure goes unnoticed as the "Big Four" fuss over Jack. That is, until Jack mentions; "Thank you for asking Reshma to watch over me. I know you probably had important stuff to talk about but it was nice to not be alone." It is rare for Jack to be so open.

"What do ya mean?" Bunny asks sharply. Reshma watching over Jack? On the Guardians' order? Something about her gets him agitated.

"She said you guys didn't want me to wake up by myself," Jack recounts. "So just, thanks."

Baby Tooth, in a series of chirps and squeaks, relays what happened to her mother. "Yes, yes. Muse did do as Jack says. Watched over him. Kept him safe from bad man," she gibbers, only understood by Tooth. "Told Jack lie that you told her to. Don't know why."

Toothiana absorbs this information in seconds and decides what to do. She rests a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It was no trouble, sweet tooth," she gushes, going with the lie Reshma told. Baby Tooth zips off now that problem is solved. She needs to find Reshma.

With the speed of a hummingbird, Baby Tooth darts through the maze-like Workshop following the track of Reshma's teeth. They are like any other set of well looked after teeth, though there is an unfamiliar touch of an almost ashy substance on them, which makes them that much more distinctive. Whatever it is, as a tooth fairy, it is easy to pick out in a crowd.

Baby Tooth rounds a corner to find Reshma. And Insanity. He hangs upside down from the ceiling, grinning like mad. His teeth are terrible, rotting black and chipped. Baby Tooth shivers, staying hidden to observe their exchange. With such atrocious dental hygiene no wonder he is bad, Baby Tooth fumes.

"Virhorann," Reshma greets cautiously, in battle stance. Insanity gargles a growl. "Back so soon?"

Insanity paces the ceiling. "Rabbit and birdie called me. Not like messenger boy. Not like you. But they call."

Reshma creeps closer, wary. "You don't have to do this. It won't bring back Eira." It is the wrong thing to say. His face splits into a grimace and he speeds towards the Guardians. "No!" Reshma careens after him, Baby Tooth at her heels.

Baby Tooth, even with her incredible speed, can scarcely keep up with them as they phase through walls like they do not exist, Insanity always at least one step ahead. Insanity hurtles into Jack's bedroom and hits Tooth and Bunny with two rapid-fire shots of red, Jack catching Tooth as she falls. Reshma brings Insanity to the ground, screaming a warrior's cry. She is thrown off, her body crackling and convulsing with red lightning.

"EIRA!" Insanity howls, bulleting out of the Pole.

Sandy rushes to Reshma, crumpled and shuddering. North violently shakes the unconscious Pooka. "Bunny! Wake up!"

Bunny's brilliant green eyes fly open but something is not right. He scrambles back from North, looking very much like the wild animal his form resembles. Eyes widened, ears and whiskers twitching, entire furry body trembling.

"Cottontail, you okay?" Jack asks. Bunny's primitive frightened eyes flicker over the scene before him and he makes a sound akin to mewling, clutching his head as though it will exploded apart.

"What is wrong? Bunny?" North steps closer but Bunny flees on all fours. Like cold water was dumped on her Reshma splutters awake, stumbling to her feet.

"I need- I need to help him," Reshma murmurs. Drunkenly she follows him, pushing North out of the way with surprising strength. In Jack's arms Tooth shifts as she awakens. Baby Tooth flits to her mother, tapping her eyelids in attempts to get her up. Tooth's breathing is ragged as her eyes open and she stands.

"Its fine," Tooth brushes away her mini-fairy's chattering. "I'm okay."

Reshma pursues Bunny with all the grace of a newborn giraffe, slamming into walls or staggering through them. Fortunately for her, Bunny does not go far. In his panicked state he races into the first enclosed space he can find, which just so happens to be a cupboard. He huddles against the wall, chest rising and falling in great gasping breaths. Reshma comes in after him, collapsing at his side. Bunny scrunches his eyes shut when he sees her, shaking his head. "No, not again. Not again," he sobs. To see the mighty Pooka so fragile, it is unnerving. Perhaps even more so than when he was but a cute, little rabbit.

"E. Aster, look at me," Reshma commands. "Look at _me_. It's only in your mind. It's me, Reshma – Resh – alive and well. Come on, E. Aster. Look at me."

His green eyes shine in the darkness of the cupboard but they are terror-stricken, unseeing. "Bunny!" Reshma grabs his face, carefully avoiding his sensitive whiskers, and stares into the chaotic distress there in his gaze. "Look. At. Me."

Bunny inhales jaggedly, dilated pupils shrinking, and buries his face in her stomach. It is very much an animal-instinct to seek comfort and Reshma does not push him away or question it. Instead she strokes him as she did while lost in thought. She does so without inhibitions, soothing his frazzled nerves. Without prompting Bunny whispers; "I saw them dying. There was blood, so much blood, and you were all coated in it. And there was blackness, eating at your skin. Voices in my head told me they would die and I would live. That they hated me. That it was all… all my fault."

"It was not your fault," Reshma replies fiercely. "Hold onto your hope, E. Aster. It gives you power. It was not your fault." A small whine rumbles in Bunny's throat but his hitched breathing slows and he melts into Reshma's lap, like any rabbit would under her massaging fingers. It takes a good few minutes before the implications of their position settles in Bunny's whirl-wind mind. When it does he jerks away. "Do not worry, Bunnymund. I will not tell anyone that rabbit likes to snuggle," Reshma assures him, hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Um, thanks," Bunny grunts, smoothing back his fur.

"Like I have said, I have dealt with insanity before," Reshma explains. But by that, Bunny is not sure if she means the person or the emotion.

When Jack awakens for the second time that day – which, frankly, has not happened since he was a baby, to sleep twice in one day – Reshma is sitting on the other side of the room, appearing to be meditating. "Hey!" Jack calls cheerfully. Thanks to Sandy's Dreamsand he has not had any freaky nightmares and he feels refreshed. Insanity will not overpower him that easily. "Whatcha doing? Channelling your inner chi?"

The corner of Reshma mouth twitches up and her eyes open. "You could call it that."

He grins brazenly back, until what happened before his nap surfaces in his mind. "Crap. They know I died," he mutters under his breath, massaging his temples. "And I _cried_. In front of Kangaroo!"

"Unfortunately. I did not intend to reveal your personal memories," Reshma apologises. "Virhorann is excellent at destabilising me."

Jack turns his bright blue eyes to her. "You died too."

"If it is any consolation. But it was never a secret."

Much like Jack's physical activity, his mind can be all over the place. The sudden change in topic is a common thing in his presence. "How did you know I died? It's not like I told anyone, or even _knew_ for a solid three hundred years. Well, I guess I always kind of knew instinctively but that's not the same…"

It is Reshma's turn to rub her head. "I will not lie to you, Jack. I was there."

"You- you were there!" Jack gapes. "You were there! You were there and you didn't save her?! Save me? How- how?"

"Even though I wanted to, it's not like I could save you!" Reshma snaps. "Do you think I didn't try? You both went right through me and, believe or not, I have very little influence on the real world!"

"You could've stayed and helped me!" Jack shouts in retaliation. "I didn't have to be alone but you abandoned me! Why didn't you help me?"

"Because I am more dangerous than loneliness! Be it three hundred years or a thousand!" she yells. "How much I wanted to help then was irrelevant in comparison to the damage I could do! No matter my feelings or yours! I'm just too…" Reshma trails off as she doubles over, gasping for air.

Jack sprints to her side. "Reshma!"

She uncurls from her hunched position, face smoothing over to one of calm. With the slightest tremor in her voice, the only sign that moments ago she was suffering in ways Jack cannot comprehend, she says; "The Guardians did not want you to wake up alone again. Jack, they wish to rectify their past inaction for they truly do love you as family. I do not regret what I have done. It was right for you. The Guardians will be here in moments."

She is correct. The Guardians burst through the door. "Jack! You are waking!" North cries. "Is very good!"

"Jack!" Tooth flies into him, embracing Jack tightly. Baby Tooth pops out from Jack's hoodie upon her mother's arrival. Apparently she was hiding during Jack and Reshma's shouting match. "Thank goodness you're alright!" To thoroughly check, Tooth pries open his mouth and examines his perfect teeth.

"Uh, Toof?" Jack mumbles, mouth full of Tooth's insistent fingers.

"Oh, sorry," she chirps, withdrawing from Jack's beautiful incisor.

"Good to see yer feelin' better, Jackie," Bunny says, the smile on his face proof of his sincerity. Though Jack has a sneaking suspicion he will bring up the crying thing later. Sandy pats Jack's arm happily.

"Thanks," Jack grins. Impervious as always, Reshma slips from the now cramped bedroom into the hall. Subtly, Baby Tooth follows. She lands on the Muse's shoulder, twittering in her ear.

"No need to worry, little one," Reshma responds, running a finger over her green, feathery head. "I shall look after Jack and the others as long as they need me."

The fairy squeaks something else. "My safety? It is of no consequence," Reshma replies.

Her departure goes unnoticed as the "Big Four" fuss over Jack. That is, until Jack mentions; "Thank you for asking Reshma to watch over me. I know you probably had important stuff to talk about but it was nice to not be alone." It is rare for Jack to be so open.

"What do ya mean?" Bunny asks sharply. Reshma watching over Jack? On the Guardians' order? Something about her gets him agitated.

"She said you guys didn't want me to wake up by myself," Jack recounts. "So just, thanks."

Baby Tooth, in a series of chirps and squeaks, relays what happened to her mother. "Yes, yes. Muse did do as Jack says. Watched over him. Kept him safe from bad man," she gibbers, only understood by Tooth. "Told Jack lie that you told her to. Don't know why."

Toothiana absorbs this information in seconds and decides what to do. She rests a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It was no trouble, sweet tooth," she gushes, going with the lie Reshma told. Baby Tooth zips off now that problem is solved. She needs to find Reshma.

With the speed of a hummingbird, Baby Tooth darts through the maze-like Workshop following the track of Reshma's teeth. They are like any other set of well looked after teeth, though there is an unfamiliar touch of an almost ashy substance on them, which makes them that much more distinctive. Whatever it is, as a tooth fairy, it is easy to pick out in a crowd.

Baby Tooth rounds a corner to find Reshma. And Insanity. He hangs upside down from the ceiling, grinning like mad. His teeth are terrible, rotting black and chipped. Baby Tooth shivers, staying hidden to observe their exchange. With such atrocious dental hygiene no wonder he is bad, Baby Tooth fumes.

"Virhorann," Reshma greets cautiously, in battle stance. Insanity gargles a growl. "Back so soon?"

Insanity paces the ceiling. "Rabbit and birdie called me. Not like messenger boy. Not like you. But they call."

Reshma creeps closer, wary. "You don't have to do this. It won't bring back Eira." It is the wrong thing to say. His face splits into a grimace and he speeds towards the Guardians. "No!" Reshma careens after him, Baby Tooth at her heels.

Baby Tooth, even with her incredible speed, can scarcely keep up with them as they phase through walls like they do not exist, Insanity always at least one step ahead. Insanity hurtles into Jack's bedroom and hits Tooth and Bunny with two rapid-fire shots of red, Jack catching Tooth as she falls. Reshma brings Insanity to the ground, screaming a warrior's cry. She is thrown off, her body crackling and convulsing with red lightning.

"EIRA!" Insanity howls, bulleting out of the Pole.

Sandy rushes to Reshma, crumpled and shuddering. North violently shakes the unconscious Pooka. "Bunny! Wake up!"

Bunny's brilliant green eyes fly open but something is not right. He scrambles back from North, looking very much like the wild animal his form resembles. Eyes widened, ears and whiskers twitching, entire furry body trembling.

"Cottontail, you okay?" Jack asks. Bunny's primitive frightened eyes flicker over the scene before him and he makes a sound akin to mewling, clutching his head as though it will exploded apart.

"What is wrong? Bunny?" North steps closer but Bunny flees on all fours. Like cold water was dumped on her Reshma splutters awake, stumbling to her feet.

"I need- I need to help him," Reshma murmurs. Drunkenly she follows him, pushing North out of the way with surprising strength. In Jack's arms Tooth shifts as she awakens. Baby Tooth flits to her mother, tapping her eyelids in attempts to get her up. Tooth's breathing is ragged as her eyes open and she stands.

"Its fine," Tooth brushes away her mini-fairy's chattering. "I'm okay."

Reshma pursues Bunny with all the grace of a newborn giraffe, slamming into walls or staggering through them. Fortunately for her, Bunny does not go far. In his panicked state he races into the first enclosed space he can find, which just so happens to be a cupboard. He huddles against the wall, chest rising and falling in great gasping breaths. Reshma comes in after him, collapsing at his side. Bunny scrunches his eyes shut when he sees her, shaking his head. "No, not again. Not again," he sobs. To see the mighty Pooka so fragile, it is unnerving. Perhaps even more so than when he was but a cute, little rabbit.

"E. Aster, look at me," Reshma commands. "Look at _me_. It's only in your mind. It's me, Reshma – Resh – alive and well. Come on, E. Aster. Look at me."

His green eyes shine in the darkness of the cupboard but they are terror-stricken, unseeing. "Bunny!" Reshma grabs his face, carefully avoiding his sensitive whiskers, and stares into the chaotic distress there in his gaze. "Look. At. Me."

Bunny inhales jaggedly, dilated pupils shrinking, and buries his face in her stomach. It is very much an animal-instinct to seek comfort and Reshma does not push him away or question it. Instead she strokes him as she did while lost in thought. She does so without inhibitions, soothing his frazzled nerves. Without prompting Bunny whispers; "I saw them dying. There was blood, so much blood, and you were all coated in it. And there was blackness, eating at your skin. Voices in my head told me they would die and I would live. That they hated me. That it was all… all my fault."

"It was not your fault," Reshma replies fiercely. "Hold onto your hope, E. Aster. It gives you power. It was not your fault." A small whine rumbles in Bunny's throat but his hitched breathing slows and he melts into Reshma's lap, like any rabbit would under her massaging fingers. It takes a good few minutes before the implications of their position settles in Bunny's whirl-wind mind. When it does he jerks away. "Do not worry, Bunnymund. I will not tell anyone that rabbit likes to snuggle," Reshma assures him, hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Um, thanks," Bunny grunts, smoothing back his fur.

"Like I have said, I have dealt with insanity before," Reshma explains. But by that, Bunny is not sure if she means the person or the emotion.

 **I lied earlier. This is the longest chapter (hopefully)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: We're approaching the climax! Only two chapters to go after this...**

 **Disclaimer: They're just rubbing it my face now. At least I have Reshma to comfort me.**

"What did lunatic do to Tooth and Bunny?" North bellows, storming into his sanctuary decorated by all manner of carefully sculpted ice prototypes and knick-knacks. Sandy and Reshma glide in behind him, prepared for damage control.

"You know what he did," Reshma retorts, in no mood to accommodate the Russian and his silly temper. "He is driving them insane."

"How did he get into Pole? Is perfectly secure!" North rants. Reshma laughs, full-blown cackling, as though North told a particularly funny joke.

"Ha! The Pole is not secure! Virhorann did not even have to try! In fact…" Reshma freezes, horror-stricken.

"What? What is it?" the large man booms. Sand images go unseen over the Sandman's head.

"Wait. _Wait_. _WAIT_." Reshma begins to pace, her hands a blur as they flit to and fro. "He- he never left," she mumbles. Sandy forms a question mark. _What?_ "Virhorann! He's still here!" she cries. She whirls around and shoots through the door, sprinting to an unknown destination.

"Impossible!" North shouts, chasing after her alongside Sandy.

"Impossible is only a word," Reshma snaps in response.

The situation escalates from there. Reshma bursts into the Globe Room, eyes darting over every nook and cranny in search of the elusive Insanity. "Virhorann!" she screeches. "Come out! I know you're here!" In truth, she looks quite mad herself screaming at a seemingly empty room.

"Maybe he is not here," North tries in an attempt to placate her. He takes a hesitant step towards Reshma, only for her to spring into the air and land atop the massive globe, the lights representing the children who believe flickering. Eyes closed, Reshma stumbles as though blind across the Globe's surface, halting on top of the North Pole. She thrusts her arms into the white paint depicting the Earth's icy cold tundra and pulls out Insanity by his stringy hair.

"Clever, hiding in the Pole," Reshma comments, dodging Insanity's snapping jaw. She lunges, he parries and scratches, she kicks, both moving in a flurry of offense and defence as unpredictable as their own natures. With a swift succession of elbows and knees, Insanity topples from the globe in a tangle of limbs. Reshma, bleeding from the scratches on her cheek and hands sparking, gives a curt nod as the only acknowledgement to her victory. "Your turn!" she yells to Sandy and North, leaving the Globe Room in a trail of ember-like droplets.

North brandishes his sabres, grateful that he had thought to pick them up on his quest to follow Reshma. Sandy forms his customary Dreamsand whips. Without a moment's pause, the formidable pair launch their attack.

At a pace only Bunny could match Reshma barrels into Jack's room, where the infected Guardians are congregated. Tooth has tear tracks on her face, Bunny's ears are pressed against his skull and Jack is oddly quiet for the winter spirit. All in all, though the Guardians, especially Bunny, would never admit it, they look terrible. Fragile. Not ready for a fight at all. Reshma grimaces. It will make what she is about to do next that much worse.

Upon seeing Reshma, Bunny and Jack sit up straighter, while Tooth hastily scrubs away her tears. "What is it?" Jack asks, grabbing his staff.

"Something unpleasant," she replies gravely.

Meanwhile Sandy and North are putting up their best effort against Insanity. His strikes are seemingly random and with his power he is a difficult adversary. Had North and Sandy been lesser warriors they would have been slaughtered. But this is the Guardians. Sandy, thousands of years old and able to tame wild shooting stars, and North, master swordsman and bandit. Yes, they could hold their own but even they struggled during the battle. Just when it seems they are winning he does something unexpected. Sand whip around his ankle and sword point at his throat and somehow Insanity slithered out of it. Reshma better hurry.

That is when they hear the screams.

In Jack's room, Reshma yanks out the red mass inhabiting Tooth's body. There is no delicacy as there was when she performed the task while Jack slept. Hand in and red out. But Man in the Moon does it _hurt_. Like each of her sensitive nerve ending have been set ablaze. Reshma's face is stony with concentration as she reels in the infection, gritting her teeth. Once it completely leaves Tooth she wilts. Reshma stiffens. "Next," she commands, voice rocky.

The process repeats twice more, eliciting screams from both Bunny and Jack. Only Reshma stays silent, tears rolling down her cheeks and mingling with her congealed blood. The red collected, vivid and writhing in her hands, is equivalent in size to a toddler. It slowly slides, crackling down Reshma's arms. Bunny reaches out a paw to support her as she stands but she jumps away. "Don't touch me!" she shrieks wildly. "Jack, the wind."

Jack gets the idea. "You heard her, wind," he croaks. "Give us a hand." The wind complies, pushing the four along as Tooth, Bunny and Jack hover around Reshma, unsteady and panting, in case she falls.

When they enter the Globe Room they are met with the sight of North, sword to claw-thing with Insanity. What appears to be squid ink stains North's chest and face, twig litter the floor and North's beard and Sandy lies in a puddle of sand. Without thinking the three other Guardians race to his side, fearing for the Sandman's life. Pitch would have a feast.

"North! MOVE!" Reshma demands. Only his true warrior reflexes saved him that second, in which he leaped away centimetres from Reshma as she careened into Insanity. The violent red flies between them, reverberating on their bodies. Insanity wails as Reshma forces the angry mass into him, crying out in something beyond the Guardians' comprehension. As the red plunges into Insanity's flesh sickly black seeping from his joints. The last of it pushes itself in from Reshma, tendrils waving from him. The strange, poisonous darkness makes Insanity look as though his limbs are disconnected, like a broken puppet.

A whip of Dreamsand abruptly wraps around Insanity and flings him into the wall. The Guardians cheer for Sandy and for Reshma. Whimpering, Insanity drags himself into the corner, melting into the floor with one final whisper; "Eira." He goes unnoticed by all except Reshma. She closes her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**I feel so bad for the cliffhanger last time. Oh well! Let this chapter answer some of the mysteries of Reshma and Insanity.**

 **Disclaimer: RotG is beyond my grasp.**

To die is not as horrible as many make it out to be. Reshma knew this, being supposedly dead herself. It was the pain of dying that should be dreaded. And from it, Reshma never got release. When she died it freed her magnificent mind, too large to be contained in one mortal body and too strong to die with it. Instead it became its own spirit. But this spirit was in a terrible agony that could not be encompassed by words. The imagination it is renowned for was the cause. What it experienced, the best of the good and the most terrible bad, almost drove it to madness. Without a body, Reshma's mind could have very well become lost.

Reshma's mind had very little influence over reality but was able to push over small objects or create minor phenomena. After losing all semblance of control with the loss of a body, the spirit did not restrain itself from doing just that. In particularly severe pain it had rattled heavy tables and once even broke down a door. The tempestuous mind became infamous as trickster folk: pixies and fairies and other such creatures. Some benevolent, some malicious. It was how it came to the attention of Mother Nature.

Mother Nature, as chaotic and fickle as Reshma's mind, saw the spirit's suffering without a body to hold it. Though neither good nor evil, Mother Nature felt immense pity for it. Thus, she chose to help it. She asked the spirit if it wanted a body. Even without the ability to communicate or form coherent thoughts, it agreed in a rare moment of clarity.

With a perfectly preserved image of the spirit's dead body, Mother Nature fashioned an identical vessel. The spirit inhabited it, finding it capable to accommodate the wide-reaching boundary-less mind with the touch of its magic and the work of Mother Nature. Together, spirit, mind and body became Reshma. She was not mortal, unable to die as long as her mind remained whole, and her power was as boundless as her imagination. Truly limitless. Had it only been that simple.

Though mind and body melded into one, the mind was still very much unbridled and often painful to be in. Those first centuries newly reborn Reshma stayed in Mother Nature's Empire. It was the only safe place where she could not hurt anyone as she learnt control again. Though it took much time she managed it, with Mother Nature as aid through the darkest of episodes.

Once she left the Empire, Reshma began to interact with humans to the barest minimum. She found some could see her and some could not due to reasons beyond belief in the Muse. Children with imaginary friends could often see her, people with certain types of mental disorders and others for seemingly no clear explanation. She also discovered she had been spreading ideas sub-consciously since her death. Not all ideas, mind you, but enough that it was noticeable. She quickly realised, in a matter of seconds, that it was not something she could master so she let it be.

It was during the eleventh century Reshma met Insanity for the first time. She was secretive about her existence. Only Mother Nature knew who she was at that point and a scattering of humans had seen her. She preferred it that way. Though her interaction with humans increased, mostly so she could help them with their own dark times, no other spirits ever learned of her except Sandy.

Insanity was intriguing. She understood him and he understood her. They were hardly what you could call friends; they were not the kind to have any. But occasionally they would pass one another and let loose their feelings. No one knew what it was to unwilling spread insanity and ideas that could hurt and break the fragile people they saw parading across the Earth like ants. No one knew what it was to be consumed by your own mind like they did. A mind of worlds fluid and ever changing. Imagination and insanity were flip sides of the same coin. They understood each other.

In the eighteenth century, Insanity found love. It was a human, Eira, from a small village in Germany. Eira was different for a human, to love a spirit embodying all that is mad. Insanity loved her so much. The last wisps of his capabilities for rational thought became tethered to her existence. It was everything Insanity hoped for and deserved, as with the girl, yet Reshma knew it was doomed from the start. Eira was mortal, she would die and take with her the last of Virhorann left from the Golden Age. And how she did die.

Reshma was not present at the scene of Eira's death but could imagine it from what she knew. Eira had been feeling ill but Insanity was struck, just as Reshma was, with another episode of agony from the pressure of his brain. He did not see her again for eight months. Until he felt her pain through the fog and walls of his mind. He rushed to her but by the time he had arrived there was only a corpse lying in a blood and sweat, livid bruises denting her neck and her distended stomach pried open. Eira was murdered for witchcraft, one of the perpetrators her own husband.

The attachment that had held Insanity to the surface snapped, brittle like glass. Insanity, suffocated by rage and grief, grew in power, enough to kill the men that killed his love. It was not enough. The entire village was exterminated under Insanity's massive anguish. In his eyes there was no good remaining in humankind. To Insanity, all humans were darkness and evil. They had to be destroyed. Insanity would destroy them.

Though Reshma too saw the terror wrought by humans, saw it in the world and in her mind, she was not blinded by loss. She knew what it was to suffer because of her mind. She would not allow Insanity to bring all of mankind to its knees, mad to the marrow of their bones. It would take Insanity at least a few centuries to harness enough power for a mass attack on all people, and those spirits who get in the way. But both Insanity and Reshma could be patient.

2023, Sandy came to Reshma under the pretext of becoming a Guardian. It was ridiculous. Then Jack flew in, with news about Insanity claiming he was beginning his plans. The foolish Guardians seemed all but ready to march over and 'defeat' him. Reshma guessed they would be his first target, so she stuck with them. Using the Guardians' hastiness to "protect the children", she convinced them to pursue Insanity. Luring Insanity to infect Jack was just as easy. Jack had a hand in it, unintentionally of course. He was so deliciously vulnerable.

At the Pole, Reshma focused on calling Insanity to Bunny and Tooth, manipulating her own weakness to seem like theirs. Like prey drawn to a trap, he came. It took a little prodding and off he went, down fell the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy. She had her own plans: undo Insanity as quickly as possible. He made it that much simpler by never leaving Santoff Claussen. Reshma went to go collect what she had been cultivating in the Guardians' – Insanity's power. Gathering it up, she used it to topple him. It was over.

However, as Insanity left seemingly fallen he whispered her name. "Eira." That was when she knew it was all a setup. A ruse. A trick. A decoy. In uttering his long-lost love's name he was telling her that this was not the end. It was not even the beginning. Insanity would be back soon, bringing with him the destruction of humans from the inside out.

The Guardians were ignorant but Reshma would be prepared. Why would he do it? Go through with a fake rise and fall, dance to the tune I played to stage his own demise? Why, indeed? She would have time to figure it out, imagine the possibilities until it narrowed down to the right answer. Until then, she would have to remain close to the Guardians. That meant becoming one of them. She closed her eyes in exhaustion. How she hated the Man in the Moon.


	15. Chapter 15

**At last, the final chapter of The Center of Imagination. It's short and sweet. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I bought Rise of the Guardians! On DVD. I still don't own them. But I do own Reshma, Insanity, Madeline, Rouge, Pierre, Henry, Jack (I wish, I don't), Liplid, Janey, nameless crazy guy, Eira, various extras and IMAGINATION! So many OCs.**

 **Let's end this.**

Amidst their revelry in their most recent victory, the Guardians do not realise Reshma's state. Tooth fusses over North, glad to be absolutely free of Insanity and ignoring how shaken she is. Sandy cleans up the pile of sand with a flick of his hand, grinning. "Good job, mate," Bunny comments to North, nodding in acknowledgement of the warrior's achievement. "You too, Sandy."

Sandy puts two thumbs up. "Yeah, that was pretty awesome. Everyone thought you were hurt then boom! Insanity down for the count," Jack says energetically. He cannot tell the others but Insanity has affected him deeper than they suspect. The cold hard loneliness that resurfaced under Insanity's influence makes Jack feel unstable, likely to fall apart. So he pretends it away.

Over Sandy's relatively low to the ground head, Jack at last notices the fallen spirit. "Reshma?" Jack flies over, the Guardians following behind him. Bunny lends her a paw as she pulls herself up.

"Wonderful Reshma!" North booms, waving his sabres for emphasis and almost slicing Tooth in two. "You were very brave! Guardian material!" His twinkling blue eyes pass over each Guardian, looking for confirmation. Tooth, Baby Tooth, Jack and Sandy all nod their heads in agreement, Sandy perhaps the most eagerly. Bunny is hesitant. He may like her and she may have shown her metal but that does not mean he trusts her just yet. Finally, he nods curtly, giving his okay to proposition the imagination spirit. She will probably say no anyway. "Will you become a Guardian?" North asks earnestly, not expecting anything but yes.

Reshma replies exactly as North anticipated.

"I'm sorry. What?" Bunny snaps immediately, believing he heard incorrectly.

"I said I will do it. Become a Guardian."

"Excellent!" North cries. "Let celebrations begin! Phil! Bring me the Book!" North seems to realise something and he looks around the room, finding only the Guardians. "Where are yeti and elves?" he wonders aloud to no one in particular.

"Virhorann trapped them in the Workshop so they would not get in his way," Reshma explains. "I can find them." With that, she strides away. She returns minutes later flocked by bell-topped elves and hulking furry yetis. In her hands she holds an old book. She throws North the ancient tome who catches it thankfully, fumbling a bit. "Brought this as well. Thought you would need it."

North opens the old yet well cared for pages of the Guardians' Book. Without even glancing down, he recites the words of the age old promise. "Will you, Reshma the Muse, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be." Reshma almost rolls her eyes at the corny, sappy Oath but she restrains herself.

"I will," she instead vows. Jack crows in joy, doing a backflip. Tooth twirls in an excited circle, Baby Tooth squeaking her approval. Sandy claps silently but enthusiastically. Even Bunny smiles.

"Then congratulations, Reshma," North announces, downright jolly. "You are now and forevermore a Guardian."

The Guardians cheer for their newest member, elves jingling in the background and yetis applauding. Just as North takes a step forward to kiss Reshma on the cheeks, as is customary with his people, Reshma holds up a hand. "Now that's over, I'm going to get some rest. See you in a week or two." With a brief wave, Reshma whirls away, the floor swallowing her in a great wrenching open of floorboards. The wood rearranges itself as though she was never there.

"Say what you want about her but she's not one for convention," Bunny muses, staring at the spot Reshma once was.

North strokes his beard as he ponders this, smearing the squid-ink there, a remnant of his most recent battle. "No, she is not."

 **That's the end, folks! There will be a sequel. Also one-shots and stuff.**

 **My sister: Did I hear FLUFF?**

 **Me: Possibly...**

 **Her (with a blunt instrument in case of failure to deliver): YAY! YOU WILL WRITE RESHMUND!**

 **This is my fangirl world. She is very adamant about that particular ship. I don't question it. Love ya and review!**


End file.
